Black Witch
by miyame-chan
Summary: Meredred Gwendal has been an outcast in her village and the black sheep of her clan after an incident that took place ten years ago. Now that she is blamed for the demons that threatens her village's safety, she turns to Fairy Tail for help. —in editing
1. Running Away

My first story. Hope you guys like it... :)

This is the first story to the Gwendal trilogy.

Sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail. But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

Running Away

_"Running away will never make you free." -Kenny Loggins_

"Slower Charlie!" A young blonde called to her cat.

The cat, Charlie, stopped and stared for a while at the fifteen-year-old who was trying to catch up with her.

"You're slow Mere..." Charlie told her.

Mere's lips curved into a slight frown. It wasn't her fault she was slow. She was still surprised that the infamous Hunters of her village attacked them without warning. And she used half of her magic to run away from them.

"They've become stronger... and I don't even recognize some Hunters," Mere panted. She leaned beside a big smooth rock, and after thinking for a few seconds, she sat on the stony and slighty sandy ground.

She felt so tired, so weak, so... wanted. Once the Hunters find them she'll be dead meat-literally.

Mere sighed. "It's so unfair! They're accusing me of something I didn't do. What now?"

Charlie just stared at her. "Where are they?"

"I guess in the village,"

"Why can't we just use magic?" Charlie asked as her white wings grew to full size.

"No! Stop, Charlotte!" Mere screamed, her stormy grey eyes widening.

"Whay?" Charlie asked, startled and confused.

"Because... they have the eagles. If they see you they'll try to attack you and if you run for cover down here... " Mere let her voice trail off.

"Right. You have a point there," Charlie asked, slightly embarassed for not thinking about it. "But why not _your_ magic?"

_"_I'm afraid I only have the energy to run. Too weak and tired."

Charlie stood up and Mere knew what it meant-rest time is over and they needed to go now if they wanted to catch the train.

"I'm just happy we found this shortcut to the train going to Magnolia. But why can't there be a shortcut going _straight _to Magnolia?" Mere whined as they started running.

Charlie just looked down at the ground. She could make out some moving ants, but some were dead. _Killing... family,_ Charlie thought. She wasn't there when the incident happened. Mere just told her what occured, and she was just happy that Mere hadn't found her yet when the string of events popped up so suddenly- it looked like it'll be sadder and more horrifying when she actually saw it in person.

_Now what was that thing her aunt told Mere before...? _Charlie thought, "_You won't be able to run away from your fate, honey! That's just how it is!"_

_She must have ordered those Hunters to kill her..._

"I may not able to run away from fate, but I am able to _change _it." Charlie heard the girl mutter.

All she could do was nod slightly as they both picked up their speed as they looked straight ahead at the station that would bring them to Magnolia.

* * *

Pls. review!

I know that Natsu and co. aren't here in the first chapter but I'm gonna put them in the second chapter. But I don't know how to create a a new chapter so, yeah... it would be good if you guys would be able to tell me.


	2. Meredred Gwendal

2nd chapter- enjoy!

I'd like to thank **Elselbellkell**, for teaching me how to make a new chapter. Thanks also to **miramisa90212** for reviewing!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail. But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

Meredred Gwendal

"Alright! Who's up for a new mission?" Natsu asked Lucy, Gray, and Erza excitedly. The three of them just stared at him and went back to eating.

"Aye! I am!" Happy replied when no else did.

"Puuun!" Plue said, dancing.

"See, Lucy? Even Plue wants to go!"

Lucy stared at Natsu for a minute. "What makes you think that's what he said? Hmm?" she replied, waiting for an answer.

Natsu hesitated to answer. How would he know what Plue said? Maybe in reality, it meant, "I need to pee!" or, "I'm a hairless puppy in disguise!"

"We haven't been on a mission for days already. So why not?" Erza said, finishing her cheesecake.

"Ma'am, yes, Ma'am!" Lucy and Gray replied at the same time.

"Natsu, why don't you check out a request already?" Erza asked Natsu, while smiling at Lucy and Gray.

"Money... I mean, people who need our help, here I come!" Natsu squealed excitedly. Lucy sighed. All Natsu cared about is the money... and probably destroying stuff-after all, it _is_ the guild member's specialty.

The door suddenly flung open. "Welcome b-" Mirajane stopped in mid-sentence. Her usual cheerful face was replaced by a face of shock. The guild became dead silent when they saw the young blonde girl at the door.

Cocking her head to the side, Lucy eyed the girl with curiosity, then her eyes grew bigger than it already is when she saw the red stain forming at the front of the girl's jacket.

"Is that blood?" Lucy shrieked and as if on cue, the girl spoke, while trying to keep herself from falling.

"Please... help me... They're after me... Please." But her attempts of keeping her balance failed. She fell on the groud, uncouncious.

Mirajane gasped. "I'll bring her to the clinic. There's no time to bring her to the hospital. Natsu, Lucy, Gray we'll need to postpone the mission, okay?" Erza told them, as she rushed towards the guild's clinic with Mirajane and Makarov on her heels.

oo00oo

"Ice cream! Bread...!" Mere muttered, dreaming. "Coo- Aaah!"

Suddenly, Mere's dream turned into a nightmare. She dreamt that she was in a place filled with food. But then, cookie shaped eagles swooped down and tried to attack her. Pancake shaped Hunters shot donut shaped like arrows at her. Mere looked around. _Where am I? _she thought. _More importantly who brought me here? _

Mere tried to recall what happened. While they were on a train that was heading to Magnolia, Charlie spotted a Hunter, then they jumped off the tain through the window so that no passengers will be harmed by the Hunter. But as soon as they jumped offed, the Hunter's arrows suddenly flew towards them. Mere was lucky that _Charlie _was able to dodge the arrows and was sill able to carry the injured Mere. When they arrived Magnolia, some Hunters were already waiting for them and started chasing them. A few hours later, she got seperated with Charlie. She didn't remember the rest, but she remembered entering a building askimg for help. _This must've been the building I went in,_ Mere thought as she got up.

"Ouch!" Mere looked down at her waist and saw that it was wrapped in bandages. She slowly dragged herself out of the clinic, and silently watched the guild.

"Hey guys, why do you think that girl went here? She could've looked for the hospital," Gray asked his friends.

"I doubt that girl will be able to find the hospital in her condition, Gray," Levy replied, looking up from her book.

"What if she came from an illegal guild? And was sent to kill Gramps?" Natsu asked his friends, glancing at the old master.

"Why would someone in that condidtion would be able to kill Master?" Lucy asked, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, Natsu. You can be so stupid!"

_I am not from an illegal guild and I don't even know who the master is here! _Mere told herself glaring at Natsu, while hiding behind a post. _Wait... "Master?" If this is a guild and I'm in Magnolia... Is this Fairy Tail? _She looked around the guild, eyeing Natsu, Lucy and Gray's Fairy Tail tattoo.

"Gray, your clothes," Cana mentioned, smirking when Gray let out a yelp.

Mere giggled. _Man, that guy doesn't know that he took of his own clothes... what a weirdo. Anyways, while they're distracted... _Mere thought as she knelt down and started crawling behind the counter. She stopped when she saw pale legs and pink flats.

"Well, well... looks like our patient is starting to feel better," A cheerful voice exclaimed.

Mere looked up and met Mirajane's large blue eyes. "Eeep!" To tell the truth, she didn't know why she wanted to be ignored when she was leaving, but all she knew as that she needed to leave at once.

"Hey, I'm Mirajane! Pleased to see your doing well!" Mirajane introduced herself cheerfully.

"Oh... well, um... hi?" Mere greeted her, standing up. The whole guild was staring at the injured Mere.

"Why don't you sit down?" Mirajane asked sweetly, showing her to a table.

"Well, I- Ah!" She was gently pulled to the said table.

Natsu and the others crowded her and started asking questions. "So, what's your name?" "Where are you from?" "Do you like books?" "Are you from an illegal guild?" and more questions came.

"Well, I... I'm not from an illegal guild. I've never joined a guild before... Yes, I like books." She hesitated to answer the last question: where do you live? "I- I- I come from Sunset Valley. It's named like that because the sun sets beautiful there. It's a nice place to live in," Mere explained. She added quietly, "Used to."

"So, what's your name?" Erza asked.

"Um, Meredred Gewndal. But I like to be called Mere." She nervously glanced at the others who were whispering to each other. "W-What? I'm more comfortable with that name...!"

"You're a Gwendal?" Natsu asked excitedly. He was practically jumping up and down. "Sweet!"

"What kind of magic do you use?"

"Create and Dark magic..." Mere frowned slightly when she said "Dark." That was the reason why the villagers disliked her.

"So your a Gwendal, huh? Manly, I say," Elfman grinned at Mere, placing a hand on her slim shoulder.

"Um... thanks?"

"Why're you injured?" Happy asked with great interest.

Mere's face darkened. "I really don't think you... Well, you know how some people aren't comfortable saying what happened. And uh, well..."

"Don't worry, it's okay. Just let it all out slowly," Mirajane encouraged sweetly.

Mere looked up at the guild members' faces. "Fine," _I'm not telling all, though._

She started off by telling them what happened ten years ago, how her aunt killed her whole family, how she was the only survivor, and how she was blamed of the murder. How she was deemed an outcasts by the villagers, and now, how she was being chased by the Hunters.

Everyone was quiet, the emotions on their faces mixed: shame, pity, anger, disgust, and sadness.

Mere nodded. "Um... I need to go now. Thank you for taking care of me," Gripping her waist, she stood up and walked to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going? You can stay here!" Levy called Mere.

"I-I need to do something,"

"But you went here to hide, right? Why are you going outside? And you're still hurt!"

Mere stopped. "Sorry, but I really need to go now!"

"But..." Levy looked confused as Mere opened the huge doors and went out.

Mere sighed, leaning against the hard, wooden doors. She needed helped in defeating the demons. She had Charlie... but she needed to find her. And Charlie wasn't enough help defeat those ghostly looking creatures.

The door opened and Mere appeared, only this time she was bowing. "Please! Help me defeat the demons!"


	3. A Request

3rd chapter- enjoy!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail. But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

A Request

"D-Demons? What demons?" Lucy asked nervously. She looked at the other guild members to see their reactions: but instead of seeing faces of nervousness, all she saw was confused faces.

"Yes. Demons," Mere replied, still bowing. "You see... four weeks ago, some black, ghost-looking things started appearing in our village and started to attack the villagers. They thought that the creator was someone who's a Dark mage... Since I'm the only one who knows Dark magic, and I since was blamed for killing my own family..." Mere finally stood straight and sighed, "...Well, they blamed me."

"Why can't you do that yourself?" Natsu wondered.

"Natsu!" Erza and Lucy scolded Natsu by punching him on the head.

"Oww..." Natsu cried, touching his big bump.

"Sorry 'bout that..." Lucy apologized, glaring at Natsu.

Mere silently eyed Natsu. _Is he the Salamander of Fairy Tail? That pink haired guy? _"Please... just please help me... ten thousand jewels! That'll be the reward."

The guild was silent- even Natsu. "How could someone like her- someone who has been shunned by her village earn that much money? Or at least give?" Gray whispered to Natsu.

"Probably she's just bluffing?" Natsu whispered back, stiil touching his bump.

"Well, um... how about ah, fifty thousand?" Mere asked, realizing that no one was responding.

Natsu was just about to respond when a laugh was heard on the second floor. Mere looked up and saw a blonde hair guy with a lightning bolt-shaped scar tracing down to his blue-grey right eye, a smug smile on his lips.

"Are you kiddin' me? You're a Gwendal, huh? The Gwendal clan is known for being powerful mages and for being able to learn two magic's more easily than other mages. But your family? Killed by your own aunt? _Weak_lings. And you? Asking help from us? Why don't you just go back where you came from and finish those demons? But instead you ask help! And I thought the Gwendals are strong. But guess not. Or probably _your _family is just the weak ones, and the other Gwendals are the powerful ones? Weaklings like you should _never _be respected." Laxus mentioned, in a proud and challenging tone.

Mere just stared at him with disbelief. She tried hard to keep her hands stop forming into fists, she also tried to stop herself from picking a fight with him. _Who does he think he is to say such things about my family? And we are not weaklings! And how dare he say the word 'respect' when he himself doesn't show it? _Mere thought. Her stare has now turned into a glare.

"LAXUS!" Erza bellowed. "Stop mocking her!" Laxus just smirked at her.

"So long, weaklings!" And with a flash of lightning he disappered. Finally, Mere calmed down a little bit, but she was still staring at the place where Laxus stood.

I'm sorry about that my grandson Laxus, well, he has attitude problems..." Makarov muttered.

"I can see that..." Mere replied.

"Soo... fifty thousand jewels right?" Natsu asked.

"Yes," Mere replied without taking her eyes off the second floor.

"That soo..." Natsu muttered, his eyes lighting up a little bit. "Erza, Lucy, Gray, Happy! Let's say we ditch the mission I picked and accept Mere's!"

"You sure?" Gray asked, looking at Erza.

"Yeah. Plus the request a picked is just about exterminating some bugs... But Mere's request is more imporatant." Natsu replied, looking hopefully at Erza.

"Natsu," Natsu held his breath, "you've got a point." Erza replied, smiling at him.

Mere smiled. _Yes. I'll prove to them I had nothing to do with the demons._


	4. Trust

4th chapter- enjoy!

Sorry that I haven't been able to update. We moved in our renovated house last Nov. 19 (which was like last month! :P). I was also busy with school stuff! We had like, many projects. Plus, we also had our PT (Periodical Test). But now it's done... it's already Christmas Break! I can now concentrate on stuff like this! Yup!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail. But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

Trust

"Thank you so very much for accepting the request!"

"No prob! As long as there's mon- people who need our help, we're free!" Natsu replied, grinning, as if he already received the reward.

"Eh? As if you're _really _interested in helping out people." Lucy said, rolling her eyes at Natsu. "You know he's just really interested in the- Ow!" Lucy yelped. When she looked down and saw her foot was on fire, she started screaming and panicking. "Eeep! Help me! It's on fire!" Lucy screamed, as she ran around the guild. Finally, Erza dumped a bucket of water on_ Lucy._

_"_You know, you could've just dumped the water on my_ shoe_!" Lucy exclaimed, not knowing it was Erza who dumped the water on her. "Oh... um, thanks Erza." Lucy said nervously, when she turned around and saw that it was the scarlet haired mage who made her soaking wet. Erza just nodded her, satisfied that she wasn't on fire anymore. And at the same time wondered how come Lucy didn't get hurt- well it _looked _like she didn't get hurt.

''She meant dead... No she meant that I'm dead. I mean, she meant I'm really, really interested with helping people." Natsu told Mere nervously, as he glanced at Erza who was walking towards Natsu.

"Natsu, why did you set Lucy's foot on fire?" Erza bellowed, even if it seems pretty obvious why he did it.

"But she didn't get hurt!" Natsu whined nervously. But Erza still didn't back down, she kept glaring at Natsu. When Natsu didn't answer her, she started chasing him.

"And she says not to fight." Gray remarked, hoping Erza didn't hear him.

Mirajane chuckled softly as shook her head. "Wanna eat, Mere- chan? I cooked the food!" Mirajane asked cheerfully, pointing at a table full of delicious looking food.

"Um... well..." Mere hestitated to answer. As much as she wanted to say yes she needed to find Charlie, and she didn't want to bother them anymore.

_But the girl already made the food! Plus, it's lunch time and you're hungry! _Mere's I-Wanna-Eat side said.

_Yes, but the girl could've asked Mere if she wanted to eat or not, ya know? _Mere's You-Can-Eat-Later side argued.

_That's called hospitality!_ the Eating side said. _Plus, she won't be able to find Charlie with an empty stomach- and she's injured! She can also find Charlie after eating, ya know, dummy! _It countered.

_Well... you do have a point... but..._ Eat Later side almost agreed, but when it "saw" the triumphant smile on Eating side, Eat Later side wanted to make a point too. But couldn't- because it knew Eating side already won.

"Maybe later... I still need to find someone..." Mere said, unsure why she didn't agree to eat the food.

_But... I won the argument... how come? _Eating side asked, confused. _Oh, stop smirking will ya? _Eating side asked angrily at Eat Later, who still was smirking.

"No! You're not going to find your companion in that condition!" Erza said, holding Natsu by his scarf- ignoring his panting and screaming.

"But I'm fine," Mere lied, as she opened the door.

"You might be fine, but the Hunters might be still out there." Makaraov said, and as if on cue, Mere shut the door with a loud bang.

She saw an eagle- a Hunter's eagle. And she thought that the eagle made eye contact with her. Mere started to feel a little scared. She didn't want to go out- she could sense the eagle was still there. But she knew that she needed to find Charlie. So she gathered all her strength to _just _open the door. But as she was about to, the door opened, and there standing was Charlie.

"Charlotte! You found me!" Mere squealed, using Charlie's full name.

"She's kinda like Happy! Only she's white and not naked!" Gray exclaimed, pointing at Charlie, completely amused.

"So Gray... Tell us, when will the exhibition end?" Levy asked, giggling as she pointed at Gray.

"Exi- Ack! My clothes what happened to them?" Gray asked searching frantically for his clothes. Lucy sighed as Gray's head popped out of his shirt's hole.

"Wow... A cute little cat... just like me..." Happy muttered, staring at Charlie.

"How did you know I was here, Charlie?" Mere asked, petting her friend's head.

"I thought that you just wandered here. Since you've always been wondering what this place looks like in the inside." Charlie said, smiling at her.

"Oh... actually, I just picked a random place. I wasn't able to see clearly and I felt sort of dizzy..." Mere replied, smiling inocently.

Charlie sighed. _She was lucky that she didn't go into some place full of drunk baboons, _Charlie thought. "Hasn't your mother ever taught you that it's rude to stare?" Charlie asked Happy in an annoyed tone.

"Well... I'm not sure if I should call him a "mother." But he's a friend- he was the one who raised me from an egg. Along with another friend," Happy replied, pointing at Natsu. "That's him! Natsu Dragneel. He's the one who raised me from the egg!"

Charlie sighed. That _wasn't _the answer to her question. "He hardly looks like a mother. He hardly looks like he can even take care of a living thing..." Charlie muttered, staring at Natsu.

"So, what's your name?" Happy asked Charlie.

"Well, in case you haven't heard what Mere called me, I'm Charlotte. But call me Charlie. Only Mere can call me Charlotte," Charlie spoke sternly, she was looking at Happy, but it was as if she was speaking to the whole guild. "Oh, yeah. Mere... your bag. You dropped it when we separated." Chralie said, giving Mere a red sports bag.

"Sorry. Must've weighed a ton, huh?"

"Hey... is Charlie the one you were supposed to find?" Mirajane asked, her eyes glistening with hope that Mere would still be able to eat the food she cooked.

"Yeah, why?" Mere asked, even though she already knew why.

Suddenly Mere's Eating side spoke up. _Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat! Eat! Charlie's already here, so you can eat now! _It screamed inside her head.

Even her Eat Later side had to agree. _Yeah... eat... now... _Eat Later muttered.

"So that you can eat, of course!" Mirajane giggled.

"Um... no thanks. I've already bothered you guys..." Mere said quietly, it was almost a whisper. Mere was surprised that her answer from a while ago, which was "maybe later," turned into "no thanks."

"Eh? But your not bothering us. Wre happy to help someone in trouble. Plus, what if Master Makarov is right? That some Hunters are still there?" Mirajane said, hoping that Mere would stay.

"Mere... I know your wound still hurts, and you still need to rest. We need to stay here until we know that your safe and feeling better..." Charlie said. "I saw some Hunters out there..." she added. Mere hestiated to answer, but she finally agreed.

"Yey!" Mirajane said cheerfully, as Mere headed towards the food- filled table.

"Oh yeah! We haven't introduced ourselves yet." Lucy said. "Hey, I'm Lucy He-" Lucy got cut by Nastu.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel! I'm a Salamander and Dragon Slayer! And that's Happy!" Natsu said grinning, as he pointed at Happy.

"Aye!" Lucy glared at Natsu for cutting her, but Natsu didn't get the message.

"Stupid Natsu! What happened to the girls first rule?" Lucy muttered, trying not to smack him.

"And he's got squinty eyes!" Gray teased Natsu. "And that's what makes him soooo cute!" Gray added nervously, pinching Natsu's cheeks, as Erza nodded her head.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia. And that's Gray Fullbuster..." Lucy smiled at the blonde and Charlie.

"Pleased to meet you, Mere. Erza Scarlet here." Erza introduced herself as she shook Mere's hand.

As the others introduced themselves to Mere, Lucy tried to observe her, who was trying to eat and memorize the name of the guild members at the same time. Lucy smiled slightly when she saw the girl giggling, flipping her slightly wavy blonde hair. _At least she's still happy, _Lucy caught the gaze of Mere's eyes and saw smiled. Mere's stormy grey eyes sparkled with happiness. But Mere still looked somewhat upset.

Then, Lucy noticed that Erza was just standing there, observing Mere with such intense eyes. She didn't even notice the fight that was happening between Gray and Natsu.

"I ain't cute!" Natsu bellowed.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! If you say you're _not _cute then it means your ugly!" Gray replied in annoyed tone.

I'm not ugly either!" Finally the fighting stopped when Erza told them to be quiet and stop fighting.

"Mere... are you sure you told us _everything?_" Erza finally asked

"Huh?"

"It's just... because, when you were telling us what happened to your family, and when you were about to tell us who killed your family you stopped. It's kind of like you hesitated. The you continued by saying that your _aunt _was the one who killed them. You were also like that in some parts... So I felt that you skipped some parts that are important." Erza explained.

Lucy noticed that Mere's eyes turned stormier and that Charlie looked confused and was staring at her friend. "I- I'm called Black Witch. Sorry, I just, super hate that title those villagers gave me when I was young."

"Black Witch?" Happy asked curiously, as she nodded.

"You see, in our village, they consider Dark magic like bad or evil magic. They treat Dark magic like a curse if you ask me. And as I told you guys before, I have Create and Dark magic. So that's why they call me Black Witch... because, first, witches are known to be kinda like people who bring curses and stuff like that. And second, for the black part... I guess dark is kinda like related to black? They also think that I'm the only person in the village who's able to Dark magic. But my aunt's also able to do it. Water and Dark magic actually..." Mere said.

"I see..." Erza muttered. "I want to confirm something..." Erza said. "Do you think you know who sent out those so- called demons?" Erza asked.

"I guess so... my aunt. She wants me dead. Just like I told you, she's able to do Dark magic- but the villagers don't know it. So she thinks I'll shout her secret to the whole world- that's why she wants me dead..."

oo00oo

"What do you mean you lost her?" A black haired woman demanded to a scared- looking pink haired girl.

I... W- We... um, she escaped?" The poor girl stammered.

"Well... um, I... Please... explain p- properly. I ... c- can't understand!" The woman said, imitating the girl.

"Well... were able to injure her... while she was heading towards Magnolia. But her cat was able to help her escape," The girl said. "But we found her a few hours after we arrived in Magnolia!" she added. _But lost her... again._

"You. Lost. Her. Because. Of. A. Cat?" The woman asked in a dangerously low voice.

The girl nodded hesitantly. "But we found her!" she insisted.

"Really, Effile? So where is she? I don't see her here," The woman replied, shaking her head. "So what cat?" The woman asked.

"Charlie," Effile replied.

"Her? Charlie? That flying cat?" The woman screamed. "You, useless fool, Effile! I put you in charge of this mission. And you know what that means? If this whole mission fails, _you're_ the one to blame." The woman snarled.

"Y- Yes ma'am." Effile said, her voice shaking.

"Just please bring me Mere. Alive of course. I'll be the one to deal with her." The woman said, as she tried to relax in her chair.

"Sure," Effile muttered silently. As she closed the door behind her, she made a decision that she will succeed in the mission so that no one will look down on her anymore.

oo00oo

"I feel better now. May I go now?" Mere asked politely.

"Go where?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um... outside?" Mere tried.

"No. Still too dangerous." Erza replied, as she went back to reading.

"But I feel much better now!" Mere whined.

"Then prove it." Charlie snapped. Mere was surprised at Charlie's tone, but she knew that it was for her own good. But sooner or later, the Hunters will check out this place. And she doesn't want more to be involved in her fight.

Fine!" she replied. "Um... but how?"

"Through arm wrestling!" Natsu suggested.

"That has nothing to do with my injury!" Mere said, pointing at her injured waist.

"But your left arm is injured," Laki pointed out.

"Riiight..." Mere replied, touching her left arm.

"So? Wanna wrestle or not?" Natsu asked, as he sat down on a chair.

"Sure." Mere replied cheerfully, as seeing that Charlie agreed with the idea.

"Hey, Natsu... make sure Mere loses, okay? Even if she feels well... You can't let her win." Charlie told Natsu.

"Sure! Plus, she's still injured! And it still gotta hurt... even just a little!" Natsu replied confidentaly, seeing that Mere took her place.

"Ha! So if she isn't injured you'll lose?" Gray teased the mage.

"Hmph!" was all Natsu could say.

"You can't even beat Erza in a simple match! And now you think you can beat her?" Gray teased Natsu again.

"Mere's not even Erza!" Natsu replied.

"I hope he's not too confident." Charlie said, walking towards Lucy.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Mere's not someone who likes to lose... And she's pretty good at arm wrestling," Charlie replied.

"Oh." Lucy said, as she watched the other mages surround them.

"Ready, set go!" Macao said, blowing a whistle.

"Mmmmph..." Natsu grumbled as he struggled to pin down Mere's arm to the table. But he took satisfaction when he saw sweat forming near her hairline. Then he realized he was sweating a little too. "You're pretty good,"

"You think?" Mere managed to smile. "Y-You too."

"Go Natsu!" Happy cheered just as Gray sneered, "What's taking you so long, Natsu?"

"Shut up, Gray!" Natsu growled then turned his focuse back to defeating Mere.

"Go beat up Natsu," someone cheered.

As Natsu was about to glare at the offendor, Mere took the chance to pin down his muscular arm.

"Mere wins, Natsu loses." Macao declared, sighing a little.

"B-But that was unfair!" Natsu whined,. "I was distracted!"

"No it wasn't. There's no rule against that." Mere replied. "Besides, I'm right- handed. The scar was on my _left_! Ha!"

"But still!" Natsu continued to whine.

"Ha! You lost to an injured girl! What's next? Being beaten by a baby, you idiot?" Gray teased.

"So, I won! Charlie and I will be goin' out now! And we'll be stayin' out..." Mere exclaimed.

"And where are you going to stay for the night exactly?" Makarov asked.

"Um... in a place..."

"Specifically...?"

"She's staying in my apartment!" Lucy volunteered, raising her hand.

"Huh?" Mere asked, and so did everybdy else.

Lucy covered her mouth, as she thought, _Did I just volunteer to take in a wanted person?_

"Great! Now, let's go!" Mere said cheerfully, recovering from the surprise. Just as she was about to drag Lucy and Charlie out the guild, Erza stopped her.

"You already have a place to stay. Problem one is solved. But the next problem is... what if the Hunters find you outside?"

"Oh. Yeah." Mere muttered, as she scanned the room. Finally her eyes landed on a pale yellow jacket with a hoodie- a _really_ big pale yellow jacket with a hoodie.

"Who owns this over sized hoodie?" Mere asked as she walked over it.

"Me," Lucy muttered meekly.

"Have you grown fat Lucy?" Natsu asked jokingly.

Mere smiled as she wore the hoodie. "May I use this?" she asked.

"Sure, since you're already wearing it," Lucy responded.

"Great. Bye now!" Mere said, as she dragged Lucy and Charlie out before anyone could stop them.

"You seem really desperate to get out... No offense, though." Lucy observed Mere as she used the hood of the jacket to cover head.

"I guess so..." Mere replied, shrugging. "I like your jacket. The Hunters won't notice me with this one. Though, I'm just wondering why you have this even if it's bigger than you."

"I got pressured." Lucy laughed, a blush creeping out to her cheeks. "I was in a rush, and I thought the jacket was my size so I bought it."

"Why didn't you return-" Mere tensed when she saw an eagle flying above them. It flew in circles for a moment before it flew away.

"One of the Hunters?" Lucy asked. Mere nodded. "An eagle attacked me just this morning. But it stopped when it saw my face."

"It must've attacked you when he saw your blonde hair," Mere thought.

"Well, here it is! The apartment I stay at! Come on! I'll show you my room!" Lucy said as they entered the building.

"Wow! Nice room!" Mere exlaimed, entering the beautifully decorated room.

"Really? Thanks!" Lucy replied. "Though, I'm not really sure where you can sleep. I volunteered without thinking about it... Sorry." Lucy said, blushing a little bit.

"It's okay! I'm just happy I can sleep somewhere!" Mere replied happily.

"I'll just get a matress or something," Lucy said. "Anyways Why don't you take a bath? I'll let you borrow some clothes?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I guess. But where are you going?" she asked.

"Um... shopping?" Lucy replied, blushing.

"Can I come?"

"Oh no you're not!" Charlie said sternly. "Stay here and_ REST_!"

"But-"

"No."

"Ehh? But-"

"I'll just pick out one for you?" Lucy volunteered, hoping to stop a little fight.

"Sure," Mere grinned, grabbing a beat up wallet from her bag. She handed the money to Lucy. "Here, pay my dress with this."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get all of this?"

"I used to work in a pet shop, sewing and designing clothes for pets. I also volunteered to help in a hospital, it was supposed to be payment free... But the owner was just too happy, he gave me money. Oh, and I inherited money."

oo00oo

Mere dressed up quietly. She didn't want to wake up Charlie and Lucy. She went out of the apartment through Lucy's window, and landed on the ground gracefully. She looked up at the dark sky and closed her eyes for a while, taking a deep breath. "It still looks like it's nighttime,"

"Yes. That is why you should still be asleep, Meredred," Charlie scolded her.

"Ah! Charlie! You startled me!" Mere said.

"Why are you awake? It's two in the morning!" Charlie grumbled.

"Sorry... I just woke up... That's all," The girl replied.

Then, silence followed.

Finally Charlie spoke. "Why did you tell them your aunt killed your family?"

Mere looked at the sky for a while. "I... I guess it's because I'll be able to gain their trust. I mean, they're the first friends I've got... I think!" Mere replied.

"Yes I know that. I'm really happy for you. But don't you think they'll find out the truth? And that you're going to break their trust?" Charlie asked.

"I know. But for once I'm happy that people don't know what really happened to my life. I mean, it's not like I have to tell them everything, right?"

Charlie didn't respond. And it made Mere uncomfortable.

"Trust is like ice cream," Mere suddenly muttered. Charlie gave her a confused look. "That's what Mama used to say. If you break ones trust it'll melt away. It's like ice cream."

Charlie nodded in agreement. "If you put it back it the refrigerator, it'll go back to the way it is... but not completely. Not a hundred percent."

"Yes. That's what gonna happen to me once they find out the truth." Mere muttered sadly. "I just wished that we can return to the past. Then, all of this wouldn't happen. I wouldn't have to lie."

"Yes. I guess so. But everything happens for a reason. Everything." Charlie told Mere.


	5. Similarities

5th chapter- enjoy!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail. But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

Similarities

"Finally, you guys are already here! Took you a long time, slowpokes!" Natsu yawned, stretching.

"They're not slow, Natsu. It only took them a long time to arrive here," Erza corrected him.

"Thanks, Erza..." Lucy sighed. "That's just the synonym..."

"Anyways, let's go! Let's go!" Natsu and Gray screamed with excitement.

"No." Mere told them.

"Come again?" Erza asked.

"The demons only appear at night-they disappear during the morning. So I guess it's best to wait until it's... four in the afternoon, perhaps?" Charlie suggested.

"WHAT?" The two boys screamed.

"Let's go!" Natsu groaned.

"What time is it? I'm bored!" Gray moaned.

"We can't go yet!" Lucy insisted, looking up from _Scorer's Weekly_. "It's still eight in the morning. Just do something- besides groaning and moaning."

"But we don't know what to do!"

"Why not shut up?" Lucy suggested innocently.

"Nah. I think you should do that," Natsu sighed. Gray and Happy agreed.

"Oh, yeah? Well-"

"All of you! Stop arguing!" Erza bellowed.

"Yes, ma'am!" The three of them said.

Mere couldn't help giggle. They resembled her family so much! She took out a worn-out family photo from her pocket and examined it.

Erza resembled her oldest ten-year-old sister, Ariel. Ariel had long dark red hair, bordering to brown that was usually kept in braids, a scarred left eye, a fondness for making armors and costumes, and has the ability to use Archive and Snow magic. Mere frowned for a bit when it came to her sister's eye.

Mirajane reminded Mere of nine-year-old Mara. Mara's hair was just like Mirajane's-white, long, and in ponytail. Her sister was able to do Lightning and Take Over magic. She was a bully to everyone who was an outsider to the Gwendal clan, but caring and loving when it came to her family and knew how to play the guitar. The only difference was that her sister didn't know how to sing and that she was into gothic-punk style clothes, just like the before Mira.

Natsu and Gray made Mere think of the seven-year-old twins, Lony and Rony. They usually fight a lot, but sometimes agreed with each other. Lony, the older brownish- blonde haired twin, was able to do Water and Ice magic. While Rony, the younger brown haired twin, was able to do Fire and Ice.

_And then there's Lu-No! Don't think about her... Just think on who resembles my parents!_

But Mere didn't know who resembled her parents- Jonson and Maria- the most. No one, probably. They were unique that way.

"What's that, Mere?" Erza asked curiously.

"N-N-Nothing!" she squeaked, trying to hide the photo, but Erza had quick fingers.

"Hey, is this you?" she asked, eyeing a small girl with short blonde hair.

Mere nodded yes.

"Aww... Sooo cute!" Lucy cooed. "Is this your family?"

Mere gave them a weak smile.

"Ohh! This redhead looks like Erza!" Happy observed.

"I... I think you guys resemble my family," Mere mumbled.

"In fwat bay?" Cara asked in a drunken manner.

"Um..."

"Why's this part torn?" Gray pointed out.

Mere stared at the torn part. She was supposed to be hugging the person she cut out of the picture.

"No reason," she found herself mumble.

* * *

Pls. review!

I'm not copying the magic's of Erza and Mirajane for Mere's sisters (except for the twins). Sometimes, it's just hard to think of a magic, so I either borrow from a character or create my own (just like Create magic). But even creating my own is tricky. And also, I wanted her family to resemble the Fairy Tail members, but I tried to make them more... apart. :(


	6. Start of the Mission

6th chapter- enjoy!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail. But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

Start of the Mission

"Yes! Finally, it's six! Now we can go and party all night! Woot, woot!" Natsu screamed excitedly.

"Natsu... Woot, woot? Ahaha!" Lucy giggled nervously, as she crossed and uncrossed her legs. After talking to Mere about her past battles with the Hunters, she became more nervous about this mission._ Get a hold of yourself, girl! _she commanded herself. She tried to focus on something else rather than Natsu, Gray, Happy and Plue (who were doing some kind of weird excited dance). Finally, her gaze landed on Mere and Charlie—who were just seats away from her—engaged in an intense whisper-conversation. Unfortunately for them, they _weren't _that far enough for Lucy not to hear them.

"...Nervous. What if..." Mere let her voice trail off. Charlie sighed.

"Mere _you_ were the one who decided to 'not talk about it,' yes? If they find out... Well, I'm sorry but it's going to be _your _fault," she replied, making air quotes on the words.

Mere's lips curved into a frown as she looked up. Lucy turned around and concentrated on her keys—but it was too late, Mere caught her staring at them. Even though she knew Mere was a sweet type of girl—and not the scary type—she was afraid of what Mere might do when she caught Lucy. So Lucy gulped when she heard someone walking towards her. When Mere tapped her, Lucy turned around ready to see a quite annoyed-looking Mere, but instead, came face to face with Erza. "Lucy, were leaving."

"Good bye, you guys." Mirajane told them cheerfully.

"Uh-huh, sure." Gray replied, jumping up and down.

"Good luck too." Makarov added.

"Yes. And come back to us soon and safe."

"Ha! Don't worry 'bout us! We _are _Fairy Tail's strongest team after all!" Gray boasted.

"Your clothes. It's rude to be naked outside, Gray," Erza informed him.

After a series of "Good bye,"s "Good luck,"s "Bring us some souvenirs, 'kay?"s and a "And please try not to destroy anything" (from Mirajane), Makarov jumped down from the bar table and slammed the door in their faces, giving the gang the cue to finally leave.

oo00oo

Lucy watched as Natsu eyed his steak hungrily, Gray gulp down his chicken, Mere attack her vanilla ice cream sundae, Happy happily chew his fish, Charlie nibble her cookies, and Erza daintily bite her strawberry cheesecake. Everyone was eating except for her.

"Whyf aregn't thou earing, Lury?" Natsu asked her, munching his steak.

"Ew! Natsu, gross! Close your mouth!" Lucy gagged, looking away.

"Natsu. Please close your mouth when chewing food. Oh, and no talking too." Erza reminded him, giving him a stern look.

Natsu nodded fearfully as he swallowed his food. "So? You not hungry, Luce?" He asked again.

"Huh? Ah... no. I was just thinking of something..." Lucy mumbled as she took a small bite of her cheese sandwich.

"Oh, okay." Natsu muttered, shrugging and going back to his steak.

Lucy glanced at Mere. The young blonde was already eyeing her cheese pizza (having finished her sundae seconds ago) and politely asking the waitress to give her some sandwiches, pizzas, cookies, and more food. As the waitress nodded and went to get the food that Mere asked for, Natsu asked Mere, "So... how are we going to defeat these demons?" Mere glanced at Erza who nodded with encouragement.

"Well... the only way we can defeat the demons is to defeat the one who is controlling them. And as I mentioned yesterday, I have a strong hunch it is my aunt," Mere explained quietly.

"Yes. Years ago, Mere and I found a path in the woods. It leads straight to the train station that we are headed to right now. It also leads straight to our house. Once we arrive in the train station, we head straight for that path, and then we arrive at our house. Behind our house, there are some mountains owned by the Gwendals, and on top of one of those mountains is the mansion of Mere's aunt. Once we arrive there, we go and find her aunt... and defeat her." Charlie added in a low whisper.

"Oh... and um, what about the Hunters?" Lucy asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Lucy. We won't be able to meet them. The path's kind of like those 'secret passageways,' because it's covered by lots and lots of trees. So only Charlie and I are the ones who know that path." Mere explained.

"Oh... okay." Lucy said, smiling.

"W-Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. You mean we won't be able to fight?" Natsu asked in horror.

"Well... we_ won't _be able to fight the_ Hunters_... But we _will _be able to fight those who guard aunt's house... and also my aunt."

"Oh. Good."

"Ahem," A voice said. When they turned around, the waitress from a while ago was standing, tapping her foot and carrying loads of food.

"Oh no! Sorry to um, ah... keep you waiting!" Mere apologised, blushing as she took the food away from her.

"It's okay," the waitress huffed and then walked out.

"Y-You think she heard our conversation? W-What if... she's a spy? From the Hunters?" Mere asked nervously, her eyes darting back and forth at the passing passengers.

"Nah, she probably didn't. We were talking in whispers." Gray replied.

"Yeah, don't be too paranoid, Mere," Natsu added, reaching for a cookie, but Mere gently slapped his hand away.

As she stuffed the food in her bag, a voice through the intercom said, "We are arriving in Sunset Station in a few minutes. Thank you."

Immediately, Lucy felt nervous. _Stop being so nervous Lucy! You can do it! You know you're a powerful mage! _

oo00oo

"Alrighty! So Mere... where's the secret path? Huh, huh?" Natsu screamed.

"Shh! Please, Natsu be quiet! There might be a Hunter here..." Mere warned.

"Yeah, be quiet you idiot! So where is it?" Gray whisper-screamed.

"There." Mere pointed at a hill covered by some trees.

"Where? Where? All I see are trees!" Happy whispered excitedly.

"Yes. Didn't I tell you it's covered by lots and lots of trees?" Mere replied. "C'mon!" she urged, running for the hill at top speed.

"Wow, now that was seriously lots of trees." Gray muttered, removing some twigs and leaves off his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that this path is only full of dead leaves... and rocks." Lucy muttered.

"What do you mean? They're some trees here! "Gray pointed out, pointing at the trees.

"Yeah, well... the trees are _surrounding _this path," Lucy replied.

"Hey... you guys, I... hear something. Can you hear it?" Natsu said.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"S-Someone's here... We're not alone..." He explained.

"What? That is impossible! _Only _Mere and I know this path. On-" Charlie stopped when she saw Mere mouthing to be quiet.

"Natsu's right... I hear something... Like a screeching sound. An eagle?" Mere mumbled.

"Eagle? That's not what I heard! I heard... Guys, what's that?" Natsu asked, pointing at the sky.

Mere squinted at the dark sky, and saw an outline of a huge-looking bird. "A Hunter's eagle!" Mere gasped in horror, her squinted eyes growing wider.

"Mere, watch out!" Erza warned the girl. Mere turned around and saw an arrow heading straight towards her. Thankfully, she was able to dodge it. The arrow made a little noise as it hit the bark of the tree behind Mere.

"What the...?" Mere asked, bewildered. Just then, a boy appeared.

"Heh! Callan's right; you guys are here!" the boy exclaimed. He was about to add something else when Erza punched the lights out of him.

"Tell us who are you Why are you here? Who's Callan? How did you know we're here?" she bellowed, shaking the unconscious boy's shoulders.

"Um... that's not gonna wake him up, Erza..." Lucy muttered.

"Is she always like that?" Charlie asked.

"Yup! That's Erza for ya!" Happy replied.

"Mere, how come this guy knows we are here? You told us nobody knew this path, except for you and Charlie." Erza asked the girl curiously.

"I-I don't know either. I'm... just as surprised as you are," Mere replied, looking a bit shaken. "Y-You don't think it was the girl at the train? A spy?" Mere asked.

Charlie shook her head. "I doubt it..." Erza replied.

"Why don't we just keep on walking so we can finish this thing?" Lucy asked.

"O-Okay." Mere agreed.

_How were they able to know? Lucky guess? No. They must've knew this path _before _we did. Ohhh... why did I feel so confident? _Mere thought as they walked. Suddenly, Mere heard something rustle. "Guys, something's sneaking up on us!" she warned. As if on cue, lots of arrows appeared. Two hunting knives appeared in her hand, and she expertly cut the arrows into two.

"Wow! I didn't know that you could do Equip. I thought you could only do Create and Dark magic." Lucy said in amazement.

"No. That was just Create magic. I just think of a weapon I want, and then my magic 'creates' that weapon... And... ta-da! I got myself a weapon! These knives are actually Existent types." Mere explained.

"Existent? What's that?" Natsu asked.

Mere shaking her head, said, "I'll just explain later. I think more are coming." She glanced worriedly at the trees surrounding them, as if thinking that some Hunters will pop out of the woods. And they did.

"How did you know about this path?" Mere asked in half annoyance and half curiosity.

"Do not think that we are stupid people Black Witch." A girl with light blue hair and blue eyes hissed.

"She was asking on how you were able to figure this path out! She did _not _ask you people to tell us that you aren't stupid!" Natsu spat.

"Tell us. Now." Erza commanded.

"Ah... I see. So the Fairy Tail people are here, helpin' the witch out. Titania and the Salamander..." The girl said, nodding respectfully at Natsu and Erza. "...And the one with Ice magic and the Celestial Spirit keys." She added, glancing at Lucy and Gray.

"Hey! what do you mean by 'the one with Ice magic'?" Gray demanded.

"And 'the one with Celestial Spirit keys'?" Lucy added.

"Aww! Why don't I _ever _get counted as a part of the group? It's alright if you call me 'The Talking Blue Cat!' Just include me, please?" Happy complained.

"Oh, keep your mouth shut, cat!" Another Hunter—a boy with dark brown hair and black eyes—ordered Happy.

"So? Are you going to tell us or not?" Erza asked, gripping her sword.

"It is not important Erza Scarlet, for you to know." The Hunters said in unison.

"Aw... We shouldn't be fighting like that, you guys." A silky sweet voice purred. The Hunters and Natsu's group turned around to see who it was, and a girl with long wheat blonde hair tied into pigtails and electric blue eyes was walking towards them in a leisurely pace. The girl was wearing a black velvet mini dress with the hood on and black boots. She had a necklace with a design of a bronze eagle holding a brown arrow with its talons—the sign of the Hunters. Behind her were two other girls that exactly looked alike as the first girl. Only this time, the two girls were wearing long sleeved blouses and black miniskirts lined with silver and black boots.

"Triplets,"" Mere hissed dangerously.

"Oh...! Hello, Meredred!" The first triplet greeted her. "And hello to her fellow companions! I'm Callan," she introduced herself. "And this is Cassy," Callan said, pointing to the girl at her left. "And this is Carrie." She pointed to the girl at her right. "I'm the oldest triplet, Cassy's the second, and Carrie's the last!" she beamed. "Oh and yes! We, of course, are Hunters. See?" She said, pointing at her necklace, her younger sisters immediately followed suit.

Callan cocked her head to the side, her pigtailed hair swaying. "You guys look like you need an activity to warm up! Luck for you, I have the perfect thing! Who wants to play a game of Predator and Prey?"

* * *

Pls. review!

The action will start on the next chapters! :)


	7. A Game of Predator and Prey

7th chapter- enjoy!

I'm sorry I haven't been able to update soon! I've been busy with some other stories and especially school (projects are popping up!) And then we took the NAT post test last February 22, and then there was the Astro Camp last February 24- 25. Then the NAT last March 14, after that was the 4th Quarter PT! But now that it's all over… SUMMER'S HERE! Which means I can focus on my stories! Well actually, no... You see, were going to the States (for the second time! :D) this March 23 till the end of May. So it's really gonna be hectic... But I'll try to update my stories.

I'd like to thank **Shiary **for reviewing~

I would also like to thank **Daughter Of The Sea **(even though I'm pretty sure she's not reading this since she's in the book section), who helped me with the updating problem.

Tnx for adding this story in your Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I don't own Fairy Tail. But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

A Game of Predator and Prey

"A game of what and what?" Natsu asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"A game of Predator and Prey. It's a game that sister Callan made up. We play it with the people we are tasked to hunt down... Well, sometimes anyway." Cassy—or was it Carrie?—informed them.

"Um, who're you again?"

The other twin tried not to giggle, while the one that Gray asked, tried not to punch him. "Ugh! My name's Carrie! I'm always at to the right of Callan when we're together!"

_And always hot-tempered, _Cassy added mentally, grinning.

"Why doesn't anyone remember that?" Carrie questioned.

"It's because we're triplets." Cassy explained simply.

"Yes. Sorry 'bout that... um, how shall I put this? Ah, bickering." Callan apologized, glancing at Natsu's direction. "And since Cassy already told you the game…" Callan glanced at her sisters, silently asking if they could start already. They shrugged in response.

"We need _more _details about it… Callan." Erza told her.

"Sure, fine!" Callan chirped, grinning at the male Hunter. "It's real simple, actually. You guys are the prey, while the monsters we will unleash, is the predator. It's actually kind of like the animals in the wild. You know, the deer being the lion's prey. So think that you're the deer and that the monsters are the lions." Callan explained.

"Rules of the game: you can do _anything _to kill the predators. If you kill the monsters, you win. But if _you _are the one killed, you obviously lose." Cassy added.

"Nice game," Lucy grumbled.

"Thanks!" Callan beamed proudly.

"But what if we _don't _want to join your... game?" Erza challenged.

"Oops! I totally forgot to tell you guys that you can't back out! Sorry!" Cassy apologized, giving them a sly grin.

"Even so! We are not joining!" Mere insisted.

"Well, have you asked your, um, friends if they wanna play?" Cassy asked, frowning.

Mere turned to Erza, who shook her head no. She glanced at Lucy who made a strangling sound, which Mere took as a no. But when her gaze landed on the two boys, she frowned. For they were nodding their heads so enthusiastically and so hard, that Mere thought they would come off and roll over to her feet. "B-But..." Mere muttered.

"Oh, c'mon, you guys! We are guild members of Fairy Tail! We never back down from a challenge!" Gray said, punching his palm with his fist. Natsu agreed.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding meeeeee!" Lucy shrieked, her voice cracking a little.

"Ha! Lucy is such a scaredy-cat!" Natsu joked.

"I am not!" Lucy argued.

"Interesting... So wat'cha gonna do, Gwendal?" Carrie quiestioned.

"Majority wins! Which mean we're not going!" Charlie suddenly announced.

"That's unfair! But what about you and Happy? You guys still didn't tell us whether you're playing or not!" Natsu whined.

Charlie shook her head no in response, then stared at the male cat. "Um... Ah, I'm not r-really sure... I-If I..." Happy stammered. He glanced at Natsu and Gray who were looking at him expectantly. He glanced at Erza who was shaking her head no. "Um... I'm not really-"

"I suggest we don't do this stupid game, we'll waste time! The demons appear at sunset and disappear at sunrise! If we do this game it'll take longer time to defeat the demons..." Mere interrupted.

"So, who cares?" Gray asked, receiving a glare from Charlie.

"Um... ah, if the reason you want to join the game is because you wanna fight... I'm sure there are still challenges to come, right? That's what I said in the train," Mere said quietly.

Natsu and Gray looked at each other, shrugged, then finally said in unison, "Sure! As long as we get to fight!" Lucy and Mere sighed with relief.

"Hmm... Just like what Carrie said, no backing out... But since you insist..." Callan glanced at the other Hunter.

"Eeep!" Lucy screamed. Everyone turned their attention to Lucy, who was being held by the boy.

"Lucy!" Eza exclaimed, surprised.

"Don't join the game, Lucy dies. Which means _you _guys have to die too. Join the game... well, it depends. If you win, meaning you survive, Lucy lives. But if you get eaten..." Callan paused, smirking.

"Lucy says bye-bye too." The boy snickered.

"Yeah, which is such a shame, she kinda cute, don't you think, Rior?"Carrie asked the boy.

"Whatever," Rior muttered.

"Let go of me! Hey! I'm not just kind of cute, I'm super cute! I said LET GO OF MEEEEE!" Lucy screeched, squirming under the iron grip of Rior.

"Sorry Lucy-chan! Only until your friends win... Unless of course they finally agree on joining the game..." Rior announced.

"Let go of Lucy!" Happy cried.

"Heh! Kitty-cat, didn't you hear Rior? Only until you guys win. And you can't do that till you chose to plaa-aay," Cassy glanced at Erza and Mere. "So decide!"

"I suggest we do this game. For Lucy." Erza sighed.

"We agree!" Natsu and Gray said with enthusiasm.

"Aye sirs... and ma'am!" Happy agreed.

"I'm in!" Charlie muttered.

They were now only waiting for Mere's decision. "Only because Lucy's in trouble," she finally said, though she sounded unsure.

The triplets smirked, clapping. "Yay! This is going to be fun!"

"Alright, now that's all cleared up... Go to any part here int he woods. Don't worry—the predators will still be able to track you down." The other girl Hunter

But when no one moved, Carrie screamed, "Alright people! You heard Sendan! Go anywhere in the forest, _but _not here! Now scram!"

With one last worried look for Lucy and an angry glare for the Hunters, the group walked away.

oo00oo

When Erza was sure that they were out of earshot, she declared that they were to split up in groups of two. Everyone nodded her heads, except for Mere who groaned.

"What's wrong?" Charlie wondered.

"I just..." Mere shook her head. "I'm so stupid for believing that no knew about that path except for us. The Hunters... they have those wolf-dogs, don't they? Maybe..."

"Aw... Don't worry, it's not your fault you're stupid, Natsu assured her, patting her back gently. But stopped when he noticed Gray glowering at him.

"So you doing the group thing or not?"

"Uh-huh."

"Alright! Natsu and Mere will go together. I'll team up with Gray!" Erza announced. "And of course Happy and Charlie will go with Natsu and Mere." Erza added, smiling at them.

"Aye, ma'am!" Happy exclaimed, saluting.

"W-Wait! It just dawned to me were splitting! But isn't the monster/predator just one?" Gray complained.

"_Baka_! Those hunters said _monsters/predators! _Plural! So those monsters are probably two or more. And you even agreed to the whole splitting up thing." Natsu corrected him, shaking his head in nI'm-so-sorry-that-you're-so-stupid way.

Mere giggled, for the first time brightening up ever since they met the Hunters.

"Well, alright, now that it's all cleared up... Let's go!" Erza exclaimed.

"Good luck!" They all said in unison as they parted.

oo00oo

"I thought they said monsters! _Not _humans!" Natsu complained, tossing a Hunter aside.

"I am also starting to get confused,"

"Even if they explained it?" Charlie asked. Natsu and Mere nodded.

"I mean... One, just like what Natsu said, where are the monsters? They didn't say anything about Hunters! Two, I guess this game would make sense if the humans are cannibals... but they said monsters..." Mere muttered, glaring at a Hunter. She punched the nearest Hunter in the stomach, causing him to groan and run away from her.

"Hmph! Where are all the monsters?" Happy demanded, stomping his paw.

"Oh! You think that the monsters are just-"

A loud roar interrupted Charlie. "Um... W-What was that?" Happy asked nervously.

"Ha! You wanted your predator! Here it comes! Good luck; you'll need it!" The Hunters scoffed, running away.

"Hey! What are they running away from?" Happy asked Natsu.

"How should I know? All-" Natsu got interrupted by something... something that was rustling.

"Uh... Natsu turn around and check this out," Mere mumbled.

When he did, he found himself staring at three gold cat-like eyes.

"Are those... eyes?" Natsu asked, dumbfounded, looking at the now pale Mere. "Those are-" She got interrupted when the owner (or owners) made a low grumbling sound. Then the creature stepped out.

Natsu didn't know if he should laugh, panic, or ask Mere what the heck was in front of them. For the creature looked horrid... but somehow, he felt like someone was pulling his leg. The monster had a body of a lion, a _really _long tail of a scorpion, the paws of a cheetah, the heads—_three _heads—of a tiger, the three pairs of golden feline eyes, the tongues of a frog and finally the... the...

"Does the monster have _three _dog noses?" Happy wondered after a moment of silence, stifling a laugh.

"Yes," Mere answered quietly, her voice shaking.

"Now I know why they call our predator 'monster.'" Natsu blurted.

oo00oo

"Where are the... MONSTERS?" Erza demanded to a poor beat-up Hunter.

"E-Erza... C-Calm down..." Gray sweat-dropped, nervously patting the redhead's back.

"Fine!" Erza snapped, throwing the Hunter to another nearby Hunter. The two mages watched as the remaining Hunters ran away from them.

"Hey... Gray, you here that?" Erza questioned, cupping her ear.

"I don't-" Gray stopped, hearing a nearby roar. Then, Gray noticed three pairs of golden feline eyes staring at them. "Um... Erza look. Eyes." Gray pointed at the bushes.

"Eyes?" Erza inquired as she turned to face the bushes.

Without warning, a monster jumped out of hiding, fully revealing itself.

"What the heck?" Gray screeched. The monster growled in response, showing off its piranha-like teeth and frog tongues.

Erza surveyed the monster. "Huh, not bad."

"Um, what's that?" Gray asked cautiously.

"The monster..." Erza replied slowly, touching the hilt of her sword. "Our predator."

oo00oo

"Are you guys hearin' that? They're about to start!" Sendan cackled, flipping her hair.

"This is going to be fun!" Rior sneered.

"Agreed, Rior!" The triplets mused.

"But you know... I'm pretty sure that Gwendal witch and her friends would still be able to defeat those monsters... And you guys know it!" Carrie said.

"And you're point is...?" Cassy asked, twirling her wheat-blonde hair.

"Why are we letting them play with our doggies when that witch and Fairy Tail jerks would become win against them?" Carrie explained, stomping her foot irritably.

"Simple, sis! Just like what Mere-chan said, if they do this game, they'll have a longer time to finish the demons and they'll become pooped out too." Callan explained, giving her sister a Cheshire cat grin.

"Ooohh!" Carrie exclaimed.

"So don't fret too much, Lucy. We know that your friends will survive... long enough for them to be killed by us." Callan grinned.

* * *

Pls. review! :)

Oh, just to let you know, Erza isn't scared of the monsters (go Erza!), she also knows (just like Mere) that they'll just waste time!

*stretches* Aaah! It's tiring to type all afternoon. Back hurts. But it's totally worth it!

Pray that Japan would be okay (with that earthquake, tsunami and nuclear crisis). And to all those Filipino people, pray for those Filipinos that were executed in China.


	8. Τρεις Κτήνος

8th chapter- enjoy!

Hey, you guys! I'm _so _sorry for this late update. It's been really busy here and I also did some stories.

Tnx for adding this in your Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail. But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

_Τρεις Κτήνος_

"Okay, now that is one hideous monster!" Natsu laughed.

"Aren't all monsters supposed to be hideous?" Happy joked.

"Be quiet, you dummies!" Charlie ordered. "We're here to defeat it, not make jokes about it. Besides, it's looking angry."

"Hmmm... It does look angry," Mere noted.

"Grr... ROARRRR!"

"Yup, it definitely is angry," Happy agreed. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"You know, I think it doesn't like our jokes." Natsu pointed out.

"You guys! Concentrate! We need to find a way to defeat it! And joking about the monster is definitely not an option!" Charlie said, clapping her paws to get their attention.

"Yeah," Natsu agreed. "Mere, since you live here, how do you defeat this monster?"

"And probably some minor info about it, like if it hates or likes fish," Happy added.

Mere nodded her head."That monster's name is _Τρεις Κτήνος-_"

"Wait, what?" Natsu interrupted.

"_Τρεις Κτήνος_ is Greek for Three Beast." Charlie sighed, as if she was expecting everyone to know this.

"Oh... But why would they use the Greek term? It could be easier if they use English," Natsu thought aloud.

"Anyway..." Mere continued. "They call it that because there are three _Τρεις Κτήνος_ and everything is three about them. Also, they are called guard dogs beca-"

"Guard dogs? Shouldn't it be guard monsters?" Happy interrupted.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Mere muttered, hoping they won't interrupt her anymore. "Happy, they're called guard dogs because they guard the place where my aunt lives. Though, I don't know how to defeat this monster... I only got this information from my aunt when she and I were in... good terms." Mere finished explaining.

"Okay, okay. So let me think about this. You have some information about this monster with a fancy Greek name. But all of them are useless because you don't know how to defeat them? And you also don't know what food they like?" Natsu asked, pacing, which Happy thought was unlike him.

"So we can't defeat the monster?" Happy asked.

"Something like that," Mere agreed, smiling apologetically. She opened her mouth to add something, until someone else interrupted her.

"Wow. And that came from the witch who murdered her family when she was just five. And this question came from the 'scaarry' talking blue cat that came from a reaaally powerful guild! Ha, losers!" Rior's static voice came from above. Everyone looked up, and saw a huge bird with a megaphone for its beak. Sitting on top of the bird, was a big pink mirror with legs and eyes. Though, instead of seeing their reflection, they saw the Hunters and Lucy.

"I have to agree with you Rior!" Sendan giggled.

"B-Be quiet!" Mere stuttered.

"Yeah! Mere didn't kill her family! Her aunt did! And I _am_ scary!" Happy argued, as Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

Sendan cocked her head to the side, her eyes wide with confusion and probably surprise. She leaned in to the triplets and Rior whispering about something. Even though Lucy couldn't hear well, she heard something about them being manipulated. _Manipulated? The Hunters are manipulated by whom? Mere's aunt...? They probably don't know that Mere's aunt killed Mere's family... until now. _Lucy couldn't help but smile despite her condition. They didn't know the murder and now that they know, they might help them with the whole demon problem, and probably help Mere clear her name with the murder of her family...

"Hey! What the heck are you squealing for?" Cassy demanded.

"Ah!" Lucy's hand flew to her mouth to cover it—she didn't realize that she's been squealing from her thought!

"And she says she's not weird!" Happy whispered to Natsu.

"Hey, this 'weirdo' can hear too, you know?" Lucy practically screamed.

"Pfft...!" Happy tried to hide his giggling, so did Natsu and Mere.

"I think you just called yourself a weirdo, Lucy." Mere pointed out.

"I was only being sarcastic!" Lucy spat.

"Does that mean you were also sarcastic about you hearing?" Natsu joked.

"Ugh!" Lucy groaned.

"Enough with the teasing and giggling!" Callan insisted.

"The only reason we're doing this is to check you guys out! And from what we could see, Lucy looks like she's been attacking _Τρεις Κτήνος._ While you guys look like you've been taking a nice stroll in the woods," Carrie added.

"Well, maybe if you guys didn't beat up Lucy, she would like she's having a nice stroll in the woods—but how can she when she's with you? And, if we weren't busy planning on how to take down this monster, we'll look like we've been attacking it."

"Oh, really now?" Sendan asked in mock surprise. "I thought that the Fairy Tail people don't hesitate to destroy stuff... They just destroy immediately. And I also thought that the witch doesn't hesitate to kill... stuff." She smirked.

"I don't like killing people..." Mere muttered.

"Sure you don't! But you did kill some, right, Black Witch?" Sendan smirked. "There's a big difference between you not liking killing people and killing people, no?"

"How many times do we have to-" Lucy silenced when Rior went to her and gripped her arms so hard she thought they would fall off. "KYAAAH!" She screamed in pain.

"Well... time, to see the other 'team,' if you know what I mean." Rior shrugged, as if gripping people's arm so tightly was his job besides being a Hunter.

_"Au revoir!"_ Callan and her sisters screamed, waving good bye. With that, the bird flew off, carrying the mirror with it.

"Great! Another Greek word!" Natsu groaned, clutching his head. Charlie didn't bother to correct him, instead she looked around, a little confused.

"Hey... Ever since were occupied with The Hunters... Where did _Τρεις Κτήνος_ go?"

"You're right. Did-" Happy got interrupted when a frog's tounge came out from the bushes behind Charlie and grabbed her.

"KYAAAH!" She screamed, suddenly looking pale. Mere—who was covering her face with her hands after what Sendan told her—looked up, and watched in horror as her only family was pulled into the bushes by its sticky tongue.

"No way! You guys, don't you think that the only reason t-they 'checked on us' was to distract us?"Mere asked, staring at the place where Charlie was standing a while ago.

Happy agreed, looking horrified as well.

"Don't just stand talking there!" Natsu bellowed. "Charlie's been caught!" He urged.

"But-"

"We don't need a plan, Mere! We're Fairy Tail wizards! We just destroy stuff, right?" Natsu interrupted the worried mage, running towards the bushes.

"Aye, sir!" Happy followed his long- time friend.

"No! I wasn't going for a plan! I was gonna warn you!" Mere corrected, following them. When finally caught up with them, Natsu and Happy were fighting the beast.

"Is that all you got?" Happy demanded, flying around the monster as he threw stick and stones. _Τρεις _Κτήνος raised its scorpion tail and tried to pin Happy down, but luckily, the cat escaped.

"You guys! Don't rush like that!" Mere screamed.

"Oh, there you are, Mere!" Natsu exclaimed, throwing fireballs at the monster.

"You guys! Listen to me!" Mere urged.

"What is it? We're busy defeating a monster here!" Happy said.

"Yes, I know. But... I was about to say something when the Hunters interrupted me."

"Really? What were you going to say?" Happy asked, still throwing stuff at the monster.

"Be careful with its tongue! It's very sticky and uses it to suck out the life of the victim then eats it when the victim's dead!" Mere explained. "Just like what's happening to Charlie!"

"Oh... Good _and _bad to know. Oh, and Mere? Help us out!"

"O-Okay," she stammered. "Ares's Blade: Fear!" Mere said. Immediately, glowing swords appeared on Mere's knuckles. "Natsu- san. You were asking about Existent types, right?" she asked. Natsu nodded yes. "Existent types are weapons that exist in real life. Like swords, knives, et cetera. There is also another type called Non- Existent. Its weapons that don't exist in real life. Like this weapon I'm using right now. I only created this with my magic, but other people can't."

"Alright! Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu breathed the fire, and it turned into a huge fire ball. The fire ball hurtled towards the monster.

Even though Charlie didn't have that much energy left, she started swinging her legs frantically screaming, "You idiot! I'm still here!" Luckily, because of the beast's cheetah paws, it dodged the attack quickly.

"Natsu!" Mere exclaimed. "I know you meant well, but you almost killed Charlie!"

"Ehh? It got away!" Natsu complained, ignoring his friend's uproar.

"Garrr..." _Τρεις _Κτήνος started running towards them so fast, Natsu didn't know what do.

"Create: Shield!" Mere jumped in front of Natsu just as the monster was stopped by an invisible force field. "That's also a Non-Existent." Mere said proudly, watching their opponent step backwards.

"Looks like it's going for it again!" Happy warned, watching the monster act like a bull that's about to charge.

"Natsu-san, you think you can punch the monster's back with your... fire attacks? I'll try to cut its tongue. Because once the tongue's separated, it'll release Charlie. So it's kind of like killing two birds with one stone thing. We might defeat the monster and rescue Charlie."

"Okay, sure!" Natsu agreed.

"I'll help too!" Happy added.

The monster bellowed angrily, and finally, it charged. "Now!"

_"Karyū no Tekken!"_ Natsu ran at top speed and leapt on the monster.

"Grrrrroar!" The monster started to panic and started to buck like a horse as Natsu kept punching.

"Gaah!" Charlie moaned.

_"Yosh!"_ Mere exclaimed, as she started running towards the monster. But just as she was about to slice the tongue, everything went wrong.

"Take that, you ugly thing! Stop trying to hurt my friends!" Happy threw a set of pointy rocks.

_Friends. _Mere couldn't help but smile. _Happy says I'm a friend._

"Mere! Watch out!" Happy warned. She was so distracted that she didn't notice that the monster turn around.

_What- _She wasn't able to finish the thought because their opponent wacked her using its tail. _Thump!_ Mere's head hit a tree. "Ughh..."

"Mere!" Natsu momentarily let go, and the monster saw its chance. It bucked harder until Natsu fell on the stony ground, face first.

"Natsu!" Happy landed beside his friend. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Sure am," Natsu got up, and wiped the blood away.

"But your-"

"That's what happens in a fight, right Happy?" He gave his friend a smile as he walked towards Mere. "How about you? You alright?" He asked, kneeling beside his injured friend.

"I-I guess. Sorry. I got distracted," she sniffled.

"S'okay. At least I was able to injure the monster. It got away, but it left a trail of gold... blood." Natsu told her. Mere seemed to brighten up.

"I guess we'll have to follow it then," she smiled, getting up.

oo00oo

"I wish those bastard Hunters told us that the monster's tongue was sticky _and _drains the life out of me!" Gray growled irritably.

"At least I was able to cut it out," Erza said, smiling at Gray.

"Yeah, good for me. And good for the monster it grew another tongue," he growled again.

"Never mind that, we need to follow that monster. Thankfully it left gold... blood. Come on!" Erza urged, running, leaving Gray behind.

When Gray caught up, Erza was staring at the ground. "W-What is it? Gray asked. He followed Erza stare and it led to gold blood. The only problem was there were two. And both were leading different ways.

"The first one must be Natsu's and Mere's monster. The second must be ours." Erza concluded.

"Yeah. But which is first, which is the second? If you know what I mean." Gray sighed tiredly.

"It doesn't matter," Erza finally said. "We'll take the one leading to the left."

* * *

Pls. review!

So, where do you think those two monsters went? Any guesses?


	9. Into the Labyrinth

9th chapter- enjoy!

I'd like to thank **FunTerry **for reviewing! Stay loving and keep on reading!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail. But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

Into the Labyrinth

"Ugh, stupid _Τρεις Κτήνος_!" Natsu grumbled. "Where the heck did it go?" he added.

"Well, at least it left a trail of gold blood," Mere said, trying to lighten up the situation.

The four of them have been following the trail of blood for about twenty minutes, but for them, it felt like hours. Along the way, they encountered different types of poisonous animals: snakes, frogs and, scorpions. Which, made Mere at some point, force herself to hurl (which was unsuccessful). And obviously, those Hunters were the one who released those disgusting, hideous poisonous monsters.

"Yeah. And the trail of blood reminds me of people killing animals, which reminds me of meat, which reminds me of beef or pork, which reminds me that I'm very, very hungry!" Natsu complained, clutching his stomach.

"This was probably the reason why you didn't use your nose for sniffing the scent of our opponent. You are the Dragon Slayer," Mere shrugged.

"I've considered doing that, but it's like you're just following the trail, but not looking at it," Natsu informed her.

"Ah, looks like someone's using his brain today," Mere smiled.

"Huh?"

"Lucy told me that you and Gray were buffoons who have brains, but don't use them."

"Oh, Natsu! That must be revenge for what we did to her the last time," Happy thought.

"What do you mean—Oh... Yeah, that one. That one." Natsu muttered, chuckling.

"Which that one?" Mere asked.

"Ah, good times. Good times," Happy added.

"Never mind. Anyways, we should stop chatting and start finding the monster. Charlie only has a few hours to live." Mere informed them worriedly.

"Well, a few hours doesn't seem so bad." Happy replied.

"Yes, but every second counts. So, let's get a move on, people!"

They started following the trail again, walking deeper and deeper into the woods. They encountered more insects, and Mere and Natsu kept hitting their foreheads on low branches, whenever they were not careful.

"Good thing I'm not as tall as you guys. Phew," Happy teased. "Whoa!" Suddenly, he fell on his face, tripped by a stone.

"Wow, good thing I'm—Ouch!" Natsu groaned. He got hit by another branch.

"Ow! Branches... Why do they have to stoop so low?" Mere also got hit by another branch.

"Was that a joke? 'Cause it wasn't very funny," Natsu asked.

"Uh…"

"Hey, you guys, the trail stopped..." Happy informed them.

"That wasn't very funny either, Happy." Natsu told him.

"No, I'm serious." Happy pointed at the ground.

"You're right. Then... The monster's scent is getting stronger. Also, Charlie's."

"And look where it lead us." Everyone looked up and saw a really huge hedge with complicated twists and turns.

"A maze," Natsu breathed.

"A labyrinth," Mere said, clearly astonished.

"A huge hedge with twists and turns," Happy's eyes twinkled with excitement.

"Are we going to enter it?" Mere asked.

"Duh! That's where our monster and Charlie! You're not scared, right? But if you are, man up! Charlie needs some saving and the monster needs some butt-kicking!" Natsu urged. "Let's go!"

He and Happy entered the labyrinth.

"But... Oh, alright! Wait for me!" Mere ran to catch up.

oo00oo

"A... Labyrinth?" Gray asked, uncertain.

"Seems like it. But why in the woods?" Erza asked.

"Beats me. Anyways, this is where the trail stopped, let's go." Gray urged.

"Yeah."

Erza and Gray entered the Labyrinth and started walking, just as they heard someone scream and someone growled.

"The monster! And Natsu and the others must be here too!" Erza grabbed her sword.

"Which monster? Ours?" Gray demanded, looking around.

"Does it even matter? We should go defeat the monster, it looks like someone is in danger! Let's go!" Erza commanded.

oo00oo

"Charlie! We finally, caught up! Are you alright?" Mere asked her friend.

The pale Charlie nodded her head. "Y-You just woke up the monster from its sleep, though. I-It's angry."

As if the monster was trying to prove that Charlie was correct, _Τρεις Κτήνος_ growled angrily.

"Natsu, everyone! Can you hear me?" Erza shouted.

"Erza? Yes, we can! Us?" Mere screamed back.

"We can too! Now just stay there, and we'll help you!" Erza ordered.

"The others... are also here?" Charlie asked.

"Seems like thier monster is here," Natsu thought.

"Charlie we'll save you!"

"Happy, wait-"

Happy sprouted his wings and flew straight towards the monster and Charlie, but unfortunately, the monster turned around and used its tail to send Happy flying back to them.

"Happy... You alright?" Natsu asked.

"Gah! Yes."

"_Minna_! We found you!" Gray exclaimed.

"Ah, Gray and Erza!" Happy pointed at the two who came out stumbling.

"We kept hitting dead ends... But finally." Erza sighed with relief.

Gray took one look at the scene unfolding and shuddered. "Oh great, looks like your monster is about to eat Charlie. That happened to me too."

"Grr… Roar!" Everyone looked around and saw that the other monster was cornering them.

"Looks like we found our monster." Gray laughed nervously.

"Well, now that we're all here, we'll defeat the monster. Together." Erza smiled.

"You bet!"

"You guys, I appreciate that you think teamwork and all, but time's running out for me. And Lucy... She's still waiting," Charlie reminded them.

"Don't worry, we didn't forget! LET'S DO THIS!" Natsu and Gray screamed in unison.

* * *

Pls. review!

Sorry for the fight scene (I'm not even sure if that's a real fight scene ;p). Anyways, the "real" fight scene will appear on the next chapter! And when Natsu and the others caught up with the monster and Charlie, it was _hours _after they entered the labyrinth.


	10. Killing a Bird with Five Magic's Part 1

10th chapter- enjoy!

Sorry for not being able to update for a long, long time. I've been busy and school's going to start tomorrow!

Woah, this is the_ tenth _chapter, people! _Tenth!_ I am so proud of that!

I would like to thank **Shiary **for reviewing! Stay loving and keep on reading!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail. But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

Killing a "Bird" with Five Magic's Part 1

_"__シールド__Shīrudo!" _A huge shield made out of ice appeared and covered Gray, before the monster's tongue touched him.

Angry, _Τρεις Κτήνος _ran and bashed its head on the shield, causing it crack and brake into a million pieces, while Gray fell on the floor from the impact.

"Haah!" Erza tired to pounce and stab the monster but failed. "It's too quick. I'll Requip." Bright light enveloped her body, seconds later she was wearing a different armor, while saying, _"Hishou no Yoroi!"_ She grinned. "This might match the speed of the monster or become even faster."

And it was true: she was able to match its speed. Erza was able to make a few hits on their opponent.

"Urr..." The monster whimpered.

_"Karyū no Hōkō!" _Natsu breathed a long line of fire, which almost hit the other monster.

"Idiot! I'm still in its mouth, Natsu!" Charlie screeched angrily, panting.

"Sorry!" Natsu smiled.

"Idiot." Charlie muttered again.

"If we only had something like Erza's armor..." Natsu said, dodging an attack.

"_Anou_... I don't have Erza's speedy armor, but I do have something similar to it."

"Really? What is it?" Happy asked.

"Nike's Wings: Speed!" Little shimmering white wings popped out and attached theirselves on Mere's ankles. "Ah, goodness! I haven't used them in a long time. I forgot how fun they were! Whee!" She squealed with delight as she soared in the air, her wings leaving a trail of silver glitter.

"Wow! We can do that to, Natsu! But not as fast." Happy said, his eyes shimmering.

"Great. A while ago, it was a trail of gold blood. Now, a trail of silver glitter. What's next? Shimmering white ice?" Natsu huffed.

_"__フロア__Furoa!" _At Gray's command, the floor became ice, causing Natsu and the two monsters to slip.

"Haaah!" Erza saw another opportunity and stabbed the monster's back.

Natsu watched as Mere and Happy kick and throw stones at the other one, careful not to hit Charlie. "Ugh... I think I just jinxed it..." He groaned.

The monster who was holding Charlie tried to stand up, but fell on the slippery floor again. "Grr..."

Once Natsu stood up and was able to balance himself, he took his chance. _"Karyū no Kōen!" _The monster took a direct hit! Unfortunately, so did Charlie.

"I will say it again: idiot..." Charlie groaned.

"Natsuuu!" Mere complained, putting her hands on her hips.

"S- Sorry!" Natsu sighed.

"You said that many times, idiot!" Charlie seethed.

"And you used _idiot_ many times too!" Natsu pointed out.

"You guys! Stop fighting and help us here, will ya?" Gray groaned. He just got scratched in the back.

"It's pointless! They're too fast and strong!" Charlie moaned.

"Even if they are... How will we be able to save you? And what about Lucy?" Mere shook her head. "We won't give up."

"Yeah. Mere's right, Charlie! Remember, we're doing this for you and Lucy!" Natsu agreed.

_You wanted to do this just to fight in the first place, _Charlie thought.

"Aw! What a sweet idiot!" Gray joked.

"Shut up, Gray!"

"Less fighting each other more fighting the monsters, please?" Mere pleaded.

"Right! Sorry!" Natsu and Gray said.

"ROARRRRRRR!" The monster holding Charlie pounced on Mere.

"KYAAH!" She screamed, falling down. She tried to get up but _Τρεις Κτήνος _was just too heavy. "P- P- Please don't eat me, please don't," she whimpered.

It seemed to understand her for it ran away, still bringing Charlie with it.

Mere stood up with shock, not even realizing the other monster followed the other one.

"Mere! You let them get away!" Happy scolded.

"It didn't eat me!" she screamed with amazement.

"Well, duh. It has something in its mouth," Gray rolled his eyes.

"Stop fighting! Let's find them. Natsu, your nose." Erza commanded.

"Got it."

oo00oo

"Left," Natsu said.

"We've been here already!" Gray complained.

"Hey! It's not as easy as you think!" Natsu shouted back.

Erza turned to Mere and Happy. "Why not use your wings?"

"Tired," they said in unison.

"Straight, then make the second right."

When they made the second right, a weird surprise was waiting for them.

"Um... Taking dance lessons?" Happy asked.

"Uhh..."

The two monsters were standing with their paws touching and it seems like they were able to make their scorpion tail longer- both tails touched each other.

"Where's Lucy's cellphone when you need it?" Natsu laughed.

"Um... You guys, I just remembered something," Mere gulped.

"What?" Erza asked.

"When those-"

"Um... Are they, piercing each other?" Happy pointed.

The two monsters' tail pierced each other's body and when they removed their tails, there was blood on the stingers. Both drank each other's blood. Seconds later, a bright light enveloped both.

"W- What's going on?" Happy screamed.

"T- They're combining." Mere whimpered.

"Everyone! Help me!' Charlie screeched.

"Char-"

A powerful roar interrupted Happy.

"Oh, my! Is that...?"

Instead of two monsters, there was one big monster that looked like the _Τρεις Κτήνος. _Only, everything was six, not three. And there was a pair of white wings- similar to Charlie's.

"Mere, what's Greek for 'Six Beast?'" Gray asked.

_"Έξι Κτήνος." _Mere gulped.

* * *

Pls. review!

Where do you think the new monster got the wings, eh?


	11. Killing a Bird with Five Magic's Part 2

11th chapter- enjoy!

I am really, really, really to the max sorry for not updating, for like, MONTHS! School started, and the 1st Tri PT's just ended.

I'd like to thank **Shiary **for reviewing. Stay loving and keep on reading!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail. But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

Killing a "Bird" with Five Magic's Part 2

"How did this happen?" Erza demanded, dodging the attack from the new monster which Mere called _Έξι Κτήνος, _which was Greek for "Six Beast."

"Mere, you never told us that _Τρεις Κτήνος_ could become _Έξι Κτήνος_!" Natsu huffed, blowing a line of fire to the monster, but it seemed like it was five time faster now.

"I- I- I'm sorry! I- I forgot, okay?" Mere whined, closing her eyes, not caring that a monster was just one paw away from killing her.

"You forgot? That's unacceptable!" Erza growled, unsuccessfully slicing their enemy's eye.

"And where the hell did it get the wings?" Gray added.

"T- They got it from Charlie! Whenever a _Τρεις Κτήνος_ combine theirselves with one another, and when one is able to capture something or someone with a magical ability, they're able to use that ability!" Mere cried.

"Then... Charlie's dead?" Happy's ocean- blue face morphed to ghostly white.

"N- No. She still has some time left. But... she's in the stomach now- getting digested, so that the monster will be able to use the magic more properly." Mere had a faraway look in her eyes.

"How'll we be able to get Charlie out if she's in the tummy?" Happy's eyes widened at the thought of it.

"One of us will have to get in and travel to its stomach?" Natsu suggested, wondering if his idea was stupid and crazy for the others.

But much to his surprise, Mere nodded gravely.

"You're kidding, right?" Gray wondered.

"Nope. I don't joke 'bout stuff like these!" Mere proclaimed.

"Then it's settled, we're going to send one us in!" Erza announced.

Mere and her companions hid behind a bush that could practically cover them all. They were going to stay there until their whole plan was approved.

"So... One of us will go in the monster's stomach..?" Gray asked.

"Yep."

"But then, who'll be the one sent to the monster's stomach?" Natsu asked. "Wait- it could be me!" He volunteered, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Um... That's nice that you volunteered, Natsu. But we need someone who's small. And can get out of the stomach _Έξι Κτήνος_ as quickly as possible!" Mere giggled softly, then turned serious.

Everyone turned to stare at Happy.

"W- Who, me?" Happy stammered.

"Yes, you!" Natsu nudged his friend.

"B- But..." Happy imagined himself inside the monster's stomach. It was probably very, very dark. And how on earth would he be able to breathe when the monster closed its mouth?

"C'mon! Do it for Charlie!" Mere whined.

Happy's face paled again, remembering why he was being asked to go through a horrible journey inside the monster's stomach.

"I- I'm... going to think about it..." Happy mumbled shamefully.

"What? Why?" Erza demanded, eyeing the monster.

"B- B- Because... I- What if I die?" Happy responded fearfully.

"What if _Charlie_ dies?" Mere shot back. "Without us trying to save her?"

"We... are trying..."

"Oh yeah, how? Tell me!" Mere glared at Happy.

But before Happy could even respond, _Έξι Κτήνος_ spotted them.

"Gray!" Erza warned, sensing that their enemy was about to attack the Ice mage.

"Got it!" Gray replied. Using his Ice magic, he was able to create a huge boomerang. "Huuyaah!" He aimed the boomerang at the beast and threw it. It hit the side of the monster, and blood seeped out- but it wasn't the kind of injury Gray was hoping for.

"So close!" He mumbled.

"Nike's Wings: Speed!" Mere had enough energy to use her magic and throw random objects that was within her reach. As she threw a big stone, she wondered if _she _could be the one to enter the monster. But then again, how would she be able to inform her friends about the monster's attacks? She could tell them all now, but she was sure that she was still forgetting something or maybe not.

_I can't take the risk. We need to convince Happy somehow... _She side- glanced at the cat, who was half- heartedly throwing rocks and sticks at their enemy.

"Happy!" Mere hurriedly flew to the cat, not even noticing that her speed caused Gray to cough up glitter. "Why? Why don't you want to do it?" She huffed when she reached Happy.

Happy faced Mere, his lips quivered. "'Cause I'm scared." He stated the obvious. "Why can't you?" He asked in return.

"I... How in the world am I supposed to help you guys with monster- with all the information and stuff? When I'm in its stomach?"

Happy saw the point, but still didn't want to do it. "I'm scared," he repeated.

"So am I. And everyone else. But, an anonymous person once said, 'A coward gets scared and quits, but a hero gets scared and still goes on.' Are you the coward or the hero?" Mere's lips curved into a soft, sad smile.

_Can it be both? _Happy recalled those times when he would get scared and backed out, but there were some days where he was still scared and did the job done. _Am I the coward or hero today?_

"So?"

Happy was speechless. But when the image of the scared- looking Charlie entered his mind, the way she was crying out for help, he made his decision nervously. "I guess, I'm going to be the hero today... I'll try to."

Mere grinned triumphantly and gratefully, just as Natsu, who overheard the conversation, let out a whoop. He leapt, grabbed Happy by the tail and threw the cat at the monster's second open mouth.

"I WASN'T REAADDYYY!" Happy shrieked as he went flying through the air. Fortunately, the monster closed its mouth before Happy could go in. Unfortunately, _Έξι Κτήνος_ flicked Happy the way most people would flick their boogers.

"Natsu! Even if I already convinced Happy, our plan wasn't complete!" Mere chided the Fire mage.

"Sooorrry..." Natsu huffed.

"So... what's the final plan?" Gray called out.

"We find a way to stop the monster for me to enter?" Happy suggested, struggling to stand up.

"Hmm... Stop the monster, eh? I like that." Natsu and Gray grinned mischievously.

"Not the killing kind! As in like... the freeze kind...!" Erza barked.

"Oh. But we'll still kill it, right?"

"Something like that," Mere glanced at Happy who was finally able to stand up and fly away, before _Έξι Κτήνος_ could step on him.

"Find a way to momentarily paralyze ugly face, then find a way for Happy to enter its tummy?" Gray thought.

"You just read my mind," Mere smirked.

oo00oo

"Hahh... Haah..." Mere huffed, her face dripping with sweat.

She watched as a handful of Erza's swords pierced the shoulder of _Έξι Κτήνος_. Gold blood seeped out, but it didn't seem to mind.

_It's not working, _Erza thought, _how can we paralyze it?_

"This ain't working!" Natsu cried out in a frustrated voice, eyeing Mere meaningfully.

"Mere- san, I'm not excited to enter its digestive system, but... this is taking a long time!" complained Happy.

"We're doing everything we can, Happy!" Gray yelled for Mere. "Now why don't you help us?"

Mere's ankle wings disappeared, and she landed on a bush with a soft thud. _Great, I'm weakening again._

Eyeing the battle, she tried to find some ways to freeze the monster somehow. She thought of a few plans, but she knew they weren't effective. She turned her attention to Natsu, who has throwing huge fireballs at their enemy.

"Eat. My. ASH!" He screamed, aiming another huge fireball.

The sky was already starting to become a shade of black, so when the fireball sailed through the air, Mere caught sight of the shadow it created.

_Fire! Night! Shadow! Of course! _The young mage was so stressed that she forgot about her Dark magic.

"INCOMIIINNGG!"

"AAHH!" Mere jumped out of Happy's way.

"Ow...!" Happy groaned, landing on the bush.

"Ah, Happy- san, you okay?"

_"Haii..." _

"Happy, I have an idea that would end this more quickly," Mere whispered.

"Really? What is it?" The cat's eyes widened with anticipation.

Slowly, Mere crawled to another nearby bush, and grabbed her red sports bag. Happy watched silently as the blonde mage opened the bag and brought out few foods that she got from the train. She motioned Happy to come closer. Hesitantly, he did.

"Are you gonna feed us? For strength?"

"No, gimme your bag," Mere instructed.

Happy dutifully obeyed, handing the green pouch to her. Mere untied the knot, and checked the bag for a flashlight.

"Use the flashlight when you're inside _Έξι Κτήνος_," Mere said, dropping the variety of food in the pouch.

"What are you...?"

"When the monster can't move, show the food to it. It'll smell it, and open his mouth to eat the food," Mere explained, nodding at the pouch. "Once it opens its mouth, enter."

"W- W- Wait, what?"

"Just do it, I'll tell you when. You can choose any mouths the monster has. It will just lead to one stomach anyways."

"Y- Yeah, but... I-"

"Oh, and by the way, here." Mere fished out a test tube that was a few inches bigger than usual ones.

"What's this?" Happy shook the test tube and watched the sparkling blue and icy- white liquid slosh around. It felt cold. "Why aren't the colors of the liquid mixing? Kinda like oil and water."

Mere shrugged. "The only question I can answer is what that is. It's a liquid lacrima. An exploding one. Once you find Charlie, remove the cork, and let the liquid flow out. Once it mixes with the acid the stomach releases, it'll start an explosion. It's strong enough to kill our little beast. You better be quick if you don't want to get caught up." she warned.

Happy blinked. "T- That's pretty dangerous. And you still haven't told me how-"

"I'm not telling you. I'll _show _you."

Mere stood up and ran to Natsu, dodging stray attacks. _The wings are getting bigger, which means Charlie is about to disappear. We need to this NOW!_

"Natsuu! You think you can light your hands for a makeshift torch? A really big one?"

"What for?" Natsu replied, confused.

"Just do it, please?" Mere begged.

"But, I-"

"It's for the plan," Mere insisted.

"You already know an effective way to-" He stopped when Mere nodded. "Yes! Alright, alright, I'll do it."

"Erza, Gray! Find a way to corner the monster! I need to make him steady and not to move that much!"

_Έξι Κτήνος_ didn't know what was happening, but it knew that _something _was definitely going on. After all, the mages were attacking with more force, speed, and gusto. And they had a light in their eyes that _Έξι Κτήνος_ never saw before.

It did a tremendous roar when five of Erza's biggest and sharpest swords pierced its back and two of its paws. And instead of the blood seeping out slowly, it gushed out. But of course, the monster still struggled to fight. The monster flapped its wings, which pushed the mages backwards. It stomped weakly, making the ground shake.

"The heck?" Gray complained, trying to balance himself. "When will you die...? _フロア__Furoa_!"

Not noticing that the floor was covered with ice, _Έξι Κτήνος_ continued to stomp, and fell on the icy ground.

"RAAAAWWRRRR!" It bellowed, struggling to stand up. "Oof," the monster whimpered when it slipped.

"Natsu, now!"

Natsu set his hands on fire, and ran near the monster. Happy prepared himself for the attack by grabbing a sandwich and his flashlight from the green pouch.

Mere's eyes zeroed in the monster's shadow and muttered something under her breath. Then, she stepped on its shadow. To the other's amazement, _Έξι Κτήνος_ stopped moving, but it seemed to be squirming a little.

"Happy, please, now! It's... a lil' bit strong... Resisting too much!" Sweat dripped from the young mage's face.

Happy put on a determined look on his face and flew to their opponent. When he aligned himself to the monster's nose, he noticed that it was struggling with all his might. Happy turned around and saw Mere still stepping on its shadow. _Hmm... Funny._

"HAPPY!" Mere's shriek snapped him back to reality.

"Huh? Aye, um... Uh... Here... um, Thingy, thingy..." Happy sing- songed, nervously waving the sandwich and his pouch around.

It took three minutes for the blue cat to get the monster's attention, and when the monster turned to stare at Happy, his blood froze. All of the monster's feline eyes squinted as it sniffed the food. The first and fifth mouths were still roaring in anger, but the other mouths seemed to be drooling.

_Effective, _Happy thought.

Finally, the third head's mouth- where Happy was- slightly opened, ready to receive the meal and the one who was giving it. The head leaned forward, and just like that, gulped down the food and I'm- not- yet- ready Happy.

oo00oo

Happy was debating whether or not he was half- way near the stomach, when _Έξι Κτήνος_ burped. It was so strong that it pushed Happy, warning him that he would be out of the monster's body in no time. Happy frantically sliced the air, searching something he can hold. He was almost outside when he grabbed something that was slippery and rain drop- shaped. The tonsils.

"Ah!" Happy screamed, almost slipping. He hoisted himself up, which was quite hard to do, considering he was holding a flashlight with his other hand. He held the tonsils tightly until the loud and stinky burp ended. "Finally..." He muttered, letting go of the tonsils and continuing his little journey.

Instead of the smooth journey he experienced a while ago, he was starting feel like he was in some roller coaster. Everytime he would start to be calm, the monster would jerk to left or right. And there were times where Happy would go up or down, depending if the monster jumped or landed on the ground.

"You, guys!" Happy complained. "Freeze him or something to make it easier for me!" But the only reply was his own echo. "Ow! Yuck!" He brushed his blue fur, just in case there was some slime when he accidentally made contact with the monster's guts.

This time, he flew faster. He knew that he was inside of the body for more than ten minutes. Any second, Charlie might die. _No, don't think like that. Stay positive! _But how could he? He was inside the monster. It was dark, possibly damp, and gross.

"C- Charlie?" Happy whisper- screamed. _No reply._ _Louder. _"C- CHARLIEE...?" It was still faint, but definitely louder.

This time he heard something, at first he thought it was an echo, but it was screaming his name, instead.

"Charlie?"

"H- H- Happy? Please help me? I'm... I'm-"

_Pop!_

"Huh?" Happy stopped momentarily, and turned around. Nope, no sign of something that pops.

A few minutes later, he heard it again, only it was louder. Followed by the pop was a scream. _CHARLIE!_

Angry energy filled Happy, charging him with strength and speed. Finally, he thought he saw a faint puke- green glow. He stopped when he went out of a cave- shaped entrance. The first thing he saw was the object emitting the gross- colored glow. It was an acid- looking liquid of some sort that took shape of a swimming pool. Next, he saw five other cave- shaped entrances. But what really surprised him was the pale white figure struggling not to be touched by the pool of acid.

"Charlie! Just... Just hang in there!"

The sickly- looking cat turned around, tears in her swamp- green eyes. "H- Happy," she called out weakly. "Help me."

_POP!_

"KYAAAH!"

Happy's wings buzzed like a hummingbird's as he flew to catch Charlie. Dodging popping acid bubbles, he finally caught Charlie.

"H- Happy... _A- Arigatou_." Charlie sobbed openly.

"Ah..." Happy didn't know what to do now. Charlie was little bit heavy, and it looked like her wings were too small to carry her. Thank goodness his pouch was falling, though. It was taking a little bit of the- "My pouch!" But the acid was starting to eat it.

"I- It doesn't matter, Happy. We have to get out of here. You don't want to die, right?" Charlie questioned.

"Yeah, but... The liquid exploding lacrima's there... And... And..."

Charlie's eyes widened. "But then that means-" She stopped when she heard something that resembled the crystallization of something. She and Happy looked down and saw that the acid was starting to turn into the liquid lacrima's color. Seconds later, the whole pool of acid turned into blue and white frozen acid, and the lacrima was slowly making its way to the monster's veins. Then, the stomach started to rumble, and the monster itself roared in pain.

"Happy, we better get out NOW!" Charlie shrieked, snapping Happy out of his _woah _state.

Once again, Happy was filled with energy as he to fly Charlie and his self to safety. But this time, it wasn't angry energy. It was nervous energy. Suddenly, it felt hotter. Both cats were starting to sweat, and there seemed to be some kind of orange glow behind them. Charlie dared to turn around and saw that lacrima was still doing its work, but what really scared her was the fire that was about to reach them.

"HAPPEEHHH!"

"I- I'm almost out..." Happy reached out his hand, like there was an invisible door knob that would make the monster's mouth open wider from the inside. No such luck.

"HAAAAPPPYYYY!"

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

oo00oo

Seeing _Έξι Κτήνος_ explode into literally a thousand pieces could've made Natsu laugh. But not today. Not when his friend was inside. And Mere seemed to agree.

"C- C- C- Charlie?" Mere asked, tears starting to gather around her grey eyes. She looked around, expecting the others to tell her "this isn't real." But they were just gaping at the place where their opponent used to stand. She fell to the ground and started punching the dry ground. "Why? Why? Why?" She looked up at the skies and screamed again.

Gray glanced at Natsu worriedly. He wasn't moving. _Is he frozen from shock? _He had the idea to go and check the mage's pulse, but suddenly, Natsu opened his mouth and started cussing. When he finally stopped, he stomped towards Mere.

"Mere," Natsu said coldly, "stand up." The girl slowly stood, avoiding the harsh look in Natsu's eyes.

"I-" Mere shook. "I'm sorry. I- I didn't know that this would happen."

Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but Erza cut him off. "I don't know what you're planning to do with Mere, Natsu, but we could still look around for Happy and Charlie's bodies. Even if you think they're not alive, we should still go find them. Same goes for you, Mere."

Natsu grumbled, "I don't believe Happy's dead." and walked away.

Mere looked up to survey the damage. It looked like a massive building collapsed. It would've been less scarier, though, if the building wasn't made out of flesh, fur, and gold blood. Just then, the wind blew, sending tiny shivers down her back... and something light on her shoulder. She picked up a tiny green cloth that was smudged with soot. Rubbing it between her thumb and pointing finger, she realized it was the cloth used for Happy's pouch. With a regretful sigh, she let go of the tiny cloth and started to search for the cats along with her friends.

"Happy, Charlie?" Gray called out.

Erza stood straight as her eyes did the searching.

Mere nervously walked towards Natsu and bent beside him. "Natsu," Mere started, hesitantly helping the Fire mage carry a _huge _chunk of flesh. "I'm really, really, really, really sorry. I swear."

"I know that Happy's not dead," Natsu stated.

Mere crinkled her eyebrows in confusion. "Happy _and _Charlie are not dead, I know that too..." _I guess. _"But what if we find them in a coma state? Or what if they wake up and have am-"

"Happy and Charlie are not dead." Natsu insisted. "And I also know that they don't have coma or amnesia or any kind of sickness you can get from getting exploded out of some monster's digestive track!"

"O- Okay," Mere's voice faltered.

She was about to pick up fur, when she saw blue fur sticking out under a chunk of flesh. Mere's heart thumped loudly as she slowly removed the flesh. She practically screamed for joy when she saw Happy. He was unconscious, but surely breathing.

"Mere- san! I found Charlie!" Erza screamed.

"Yes, thank you!" Mere whispered, tears coming out. She picked Happy like a baby and made her way towards the others, who were surrounding Charlie.

When Natsu saw Happy, he pumped his fists in the air and grinned. Hugging the cat, he mouthed to Mere, _Told you so. _

Both cats were alive, but they were badly bruised, and practically furless. Yet, Mere and Natsu were thankful.

Just as Mere was about to pick Charlie, they heard clapping. The mages whipped their heads, and saw the Hunters in a_ V_- like formation. Callan was at the middle.

"They won," Carrie whispered to Cassy.

"Congrats!" Callan grinned.

"Yeah, we won." Erza said firmly. "Where's Lucy?"

Rior pushed Lucy forward, who stumbled to the ground in her wedges. She didn't have any bruises, but she was pale and sweating. "You guys!" She managed to say brightly.

Erza nodded her greeting. "We'll be leaving now."

But before they were able to, Callan stopped them.

"Who says you can?" She fake- pouted. "Us Hunters still didn't get a chance to have fun with you guys."

* * *

Pls. review!

I know, I know. All talk and not that much action. But I promise I'll improve!


	12. Fairies vs Hunters

12th chapter- enjoy!

Sorry for the long wait! I had _major _writer's block. But guess what? Imma back on track!

I'd like to thank **XDReadingPersonXD **for reviewing. Stay loving and keep on reading!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I do not own Fairy Tail. But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

Hunters vs. Fairies

_"What?" _Erza demanded, anger blazing in her eyes.

"We know its kinda cliché, but hey..." Cassy snickered.

"We want to have fun too, you know," Callan laughed.

"Besides, we'll get punished if we don't do our job," Carrie sighed, an I'm- so- bored look plastered on her face. "And that's to bring back the witch to our master."

_I wonder if they realize the reason she's here with us is because we're here to infiltrate her aunt's house- who is _their _boss… But if they're going to bring us to her aunt… _Gray stared at Mere, then back at the Hunters. _Then it'll be easier for us._

Even Mere looked like she was thinking the same thing.

Mere stepped close to Erza and whispered something to her. Whatever it was, it made Erza shake her head angrily.

"We are not going to surrender that easily," Erza whisper- hissed. "They'll become suspicious that we gave in without a fight. Besides, since when did Fairy Tail ever give up?"

"And you don't surrender that easily too, Mere," Natsu added, poking the girl hard.

"For once, Natsu said something right,"

"Oi! How'd you get into this conversation?" Natsu demanded to Lucy.

"How'd _you_ get into _their_ conversation as well?"

"My, my. Having an internal fight?"

"I'm tired of waiting!" Carrie declared. "Let's start!"

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

"I'll never forgive you for punching a lady, Rior!"

Rior grinned deviously at Lucy, curling his hands into fists.

"Lucy's a lady?"

"Natsu has a heart?"

"Hey," Carrie said, glaring at the other mages haughtily, "when I say let's start, let's start!" She snapped her fingers. The other waited for a second, but nothing happened.

"Ha!" Natsu blurted. He grinned, lighting his fists.

The mage ran fast, then jumped. Just as his fist was about to connect with Carrie's face, the ground below rumbled and something brown in a twisted shape blocked Natsu's attack. It looked like a tree.

"W- What...?"

"Wood-Make magic. Duh,"

Cassy and Carrie snapped twice in unison, and the same type of trees sprung up from the ground. The trees continued to grow for a few seconds, surrounding the Hunters. They looked like trees you would find in a horror movie: twisted shaped, old- looking, and practically leafless.

"Che! As if you'll win against Dragon Slayer magic. Especially when it's _fire_!" Natsu said triumphantly, as if he could already see them waving white flags above their heads. He tried to light his fists once more, but before he could, one of the trees extended its branches and hit him in the stomach very hard.

"Natsu!"

"Oh yeah?" Callan challenged. "We'll just have to beat you to it. And these two don't use Wood-Make magic."

As if to prove it, Sendan stepped forward, and swirl of pink smoke came out from the part of the ground she was stepping on.

"S- Smoke magic?" Lucy mumbled, thinking for a moment. "Ah! Wakaba uses the same type, right?" She added, snapping her fingers.

"Better concentrate, Blondie," Sendan slashed the air with her arm, and the tip of the smoke shaped into an open hand. The hand shot forward with great speed and grabbed Lucy by the legs, then threw her to one of the remaining hedges.

"Lucy!" Natsu looked over his shoulder, but he was blocked by a wood that sprung out of nowhere.

"We're your opponents, Mr. Dragon Slayer," the triplets said in unison. "Mind your own business!"

Natsu slowly stood up and turned around for a moment. His friends were already fighting with Sendan and Rior. Mere, using her Create magic and a few ticks from her Dark magic, and Erza, using her Robe of Yūen, were fighting against Rior, who was using this type of magic that involved black bands that produced flat cables. _What's that magic called again? _Natsu thought, remembering the time when he saw something like that when he and the others fought against members of the Eisenwald Guild. _Uh... Mami? One mumi? U... Oh yeah! Urumi. _Gray and Lucy were fighting against Sendan.

"Three against one?" Mere asked. "That's unfair!"

"The more I battle, the merrier," Natsu focused his attention back to the triplets. "Bring it! You're gonna have a hard time fighting against me."

"You think so?" Callan turned to her sisters. "Do you think we're gonna loose easily to a mage like him?" The twins shook their head no. "Exaaactly."

Natsu frowned slightly. "These guys are too confident," he whispered to himself. He imagined happy whispering back, "Yeah. Sometimes you too." He frowned slightly, upon remembering his unconscious friend. _For Happy,_ he thought, _and Charlie._

_"Karyū no Hōkō!" _Natsu said suddenly.

With an alert look on her face, Cassy pointed at the space between Natsu and their "shield." Different kinds of wood popped up, blocking the long line of hot fire. Most turned into ash at contact; only a few were able to really block the attack. Embers landed on the triplet's shield and ash scattered in the air.

"Told ya you three are gonna have a hard time,"

"Please, we're just getting started."

oo00oo

Mere huffed as she sat down on the blood- stained ground, her back leaning against the practically leafless hedge. From the protection of the shield she created, she watched the ongoing battle before her.

Natsu was fighting the triplets, insisting that they would lose after a minute or so. Gray and Lucy seemed to be having an easy time kicking Sendan's sorry butt. But Mere knew Sendan was just toying with them. Erza was currently dodging the flat cables of Rior. It was supposed to be a two versus one battle, but after Mere got injured and Erza insisted for her to rest to regain some energy, it was now a one on one battle.

Mere lifted her head to look at the starry sky. She slowly closed her eyes, trying her best to ignore the sounds of shouting and explosions. _It's already night time, _she thought sadly, _those demons should be roaming around the village right now. If only we didn't encounter the Hunters. If only they didn't have to bring up that stupid game. If only they didn't want to fight us, we'll be already in my aunt's place. We will probably be there by tomorrow. And we still need to rest..._

She gently touched her re- opening wounds and the new ones. She was finally starting to heal, when the Hunters just had to show up! And what about the others? Especially Lucy and Happy and Charlie? She glanced at the two cats that were sleeping peacefully beside her, amidst the noise.

_I hate this life of mine._

* * *

Me: Please review! If you don't, I'll hire someone to stalk you and force you to! I'll just have to get a large amount of money first, probably. But my parents won't approve so... :(  
Russia: I'll hunt them for free if you become one with me, da?  
Me: :") Don't you just love Russia?

Before I finished this, I thought this would end up badly. But I liked it! :)


End file.
